Kamen Rider Den-O: The Assassination Movie
by Infloenix Burst 185
Summary: FINISH CHAPTER 22 BEFORE YOU READ THIS!
1. scene 1

**Scene 1: robbery inbound**

 **Thank for your patience and now the moment you all been waiting for….the Kamen Rider Den-O: The Assassination Movie is about to begin. Just remember to read chapter 22 before reading this. Let the climax begin!**

" _Say your wish. I will grant any wish. You can pay me with one thing only" an Imagin said as if he destroy the catchphrase as if it's nothing._

In real life, a large glass breaks as it shatters on the ground while everyone scream in fear as they're all sitting down with a man holding a gun as he look at them with a sneered looks who's robbing this shop.

Then he spotted a beautiful necklace as he stares at it with his tongue licking and approaching it. "I'll take that to go" he groan as he slam the glass with the bottom handle of the gun.

As he take the necklace and stares at it beauty.

"I'll take that" someone took it from the robber hand as he turn and see a kid wearing black glasses, blue eyes, and comb hair with a blue streak on it.

The robber grit his teeth with his eyes widened. "You give that back" he growled as he tried to swipe it off of him but he dodge it quick and ran off with the necklace. "YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

He chase him off as they left the store from the mall as the kid ran down got the allway way and sprint to the left as the man tried to catch up with him.

As he found his way to a area he lost the boy putting his left foot stomp on the ground. But then the boy reappear behind the dumpster before his appearance change to with his hair tied up as a ponytail, yellow eyes and yellow streak on his head.

"My strength ya snare you cry!" The robber heard him and charge towards him before the boy let out a roar as he palm heel in the robber stomach as the man flies up and landed on the ground.

The boy crack his neck as he appears change to long hair with a cap, purple eyes and purple streaks. As he smile at him.

"I don't think sister doesn't want to see a man like you stealing. So I'm gonna beat you" he said.

"What are you blabbering about?" He growled wonder why.

"Can't hear you" he said a she started dancing.

 **(Playing Climax hip hop)**

He started dancing hip hippy as he did the shuffle before doing the windmill on the ground.

The robber is about to get him whine all of a sudden, a group of girl in sexy tuxedo outfits dances in front of the robber as he looks at them drooling of his hot they all are.

The boy kept dancing on the ground spinning, doing the donkey, then he walk upside down with his hand on the ground and feet in the air. Then he did the up rocking then he stand up from the ground and snap his finger before he disappeared again.

Making the robber irritated as he runs down to catch him. He made his way to a warehouse as he see the who stole the necklace that he stole from the store. The boy stand backward before turning around revealing to be the boy with red and blue eyes on the right and yellow and purple eyes on the left known as Zero Nogami.

Zero stands in front of then robber as he point his gun at Zero. "Give me that necklace or you'll never see another day!" The robber hollered smirking.

Zero didn't make a word as he slowly approaches the robber as he confuse why he walking up to him _'only to give him the necklace'_ as the robber kept hold his gun at Zero while only focusing on the necklace.

Then Zero lift his right arm where he's holding the necklace as the robber smirk for victory. But all of the sudden Zero let go of the necklace as the robber only attention is the necklace, Zero clap both of his hand causing the robber to be stunned of paralyzed.

Then Zero apprehended change as his hair now into a spiky hair with red streak and red eyes.

"Now give up thieve bastard!" Zero growled before kicking causing him to flies and rolls on the ground.

Just then, a bunch of sand appears inside of him as it emerge and reveal to be an Anthopper like with us body half green and black as his bottom the opposite way. This is the Anthopper Imagin

"Damn you, who are you!" Anthopper demanded.

"You don't remember" Zero said. "Maybe this will make your thick skull to remember" as he pull out a belt and place it on his waist. Then bring out a black pass before pressing the red button.

"Henshin!"

" **SWORD FORM!** "

Zero whole body pixelates red and dome himself in platform before red piece attach to him transforming into Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form.

"Den-O!" The Anthopper remember him.

"Now you remember me, then from right to start, I'm at climax!" Den- SF announce as he charge down taat the Anthopper Imagin as he swing his sword at him while he's dodging it.

Then the Anthopper Imagin grabs the necklaces. "Here it's yours now!" The Anthopper Imagin hollered as he toses the neck at the robber as he caught and glance at it dizzy.

The Anthopper Imagin runs down and open a green gap as he crosses through before it closes.

" _I completely forgot about the necklace"_ Zero sorrow.

Just as the hooded female face a ticket at the robber revealing to be _2007.2.9_ the hooded female remove her hood reveal to be the blonde girl with Den-O known as Maya.

"What are you waiting for, let's go to the pass!" Maya points out.

Den-O focus as he nodded and understands her. "Right!" He replied as a red bullet train known as the Denliner as it make a appearances.

In the cockpit Den-O install the Rider Pass in the DenBird handle and start the train moving.

"Let's go!" Den-O declared as he start driving while the Denliner crosses through the portal.

 **(Playing Seishun Satsubatsurou)**

The Denliner rushes through the tunnel as he pass by while a title screen appears.

Kamen Rider Den-O: The Assassination Movie

The Denliner rides down the waste land of sand with the rainbow skies on top while the train pass through red clock arrow face and headed to the past.

 **(** **2007.2.9)**

Back at the past the robber back then was running away from the police as he hide in the ally as the police car. As he take a rest, the Anthopper Imagin jumps out of him and runs down as the Denliner appeared in front of him.

As Den-O climbs off the twin and stands in front of the Anthopper Imagin it tries to get away as he runs down to the right.

"Come back here you bug!" Den-O exclaim as he chase after him.

While he chase after the Anthopper Imagin, a figure was watching him at the top of a building roof as the figure resembles of a cobra as watches on the sideline.

As Den-O makes a u turn to the left he saw the Anthopper Imagin before he stops all of a sudden.

"I'm done running now that I'm done dealing with them!" Anthopper Imagin said.

"What that mean?" Den-O SF confused.

" _What does he mean?"_ Zero asked.

"Now it's time to kill!" The Anthopper Imagin hollered a she raise his shove-like sword and charge towards Den-O as he deflected with his Dengasher sword mode.

Den-O growled as he push back and slash him many way as the Anthopper Imagin rolls on the ground and jumps up and swing his sword downwards.

"Time to end this!" Den-O said a she pull out his Rider Pass.

"Hissatsu!" He swipe it through the belt scanner.

" **FULL CHARGE!** "

"Ore no Hissatsu waze! Part one" he announce as he swing his sword at the Anthopper Imagin as he slash him upward right as the Anthopper Imagin scream and exploded as Den-O stood there placing his on his right shoulder.

"And that's that" Den-O said.

As the cobra huff and finishes watching and walks away.

 **(** **End Seishun Satsubatsurou)**

 **I know it's show, but this will get me to my stream back, see ya at the next scene.**


	2. scene 2

**Scene 2: An old face returns**

After that battle against the Anthopper Imagin, Zero walks in the dining cart as Namoi first greet Zero with a smile. As the Denliner rides down the rail.

"Welcome Back Zero!" She yelp.

"Hey" Zero respond before he took his next to his partner of an Oni Imagin, known as Momotaros as he lying down on the seat as he take a nap.

While Zero stares at him taking a nap, someone slap him from behind as Zero turn and see Maya standing from behind as she crosses her arm and stare at him in a stern look.

"What was that for!?" Zero complain as Maya the one who slap him from the back head.

"That was for dropping that valuable necklace which also letting the Imagin almost succeeded in destroying the timestream!" Maya hollered as she pointed out the fact that Zero drop the necklace and letting the Anthopper Imagin to give to the robber back in the present.

"Sorry I got carried away with that last part!" Zero hollered before Maya pound and looks away from Zero.

"Ahh they're so noisy" said the turtle Imagin, as Urataros muttered while trying to lure bear Imagin Kintaros in sleeping as usual.

Owner was watching this as well while eating fried rice with two flag always with a dragon Imagin Ryutaros with him. As he took a scoop of the rice before Ryutaros scoop one as well.

While everyone doing their own business, the doors slide open as someone make an appearance of a yellow octopus who happens to be a teacher of two people that are in the dining cart, and was known as Korosensei.

"Well Hello! Hello! Hello! How's everyone at the Denliner here today!" Korosensei said happily.

This makes Momotaros to quickly wake up from his nap and rushes down to Zero as he possesses him.

M-Zero grab Zero Anti-knife from his pocket and charge towards the octopus teacher. But Korosensei dashes in a flash as he grab his waist with his tentacles and carried him up.

"Ahhh, fail to assassinate me again yet I'm not easy to be kill" Korosensei mocked with his face green stripes as M-Zero growled before swinging his right hand with the knife at the octopus.

"I'll kill you Takosensei!" M-Zero hollered at Korosensei while everyone watches them sweet drop on their heads except for Owner while Naomi confused with a smile.

"Okay let keep it calm so that I can Zero and Maya both in important business with them" Korosensei said before he put M-Zero on the ground as M-Zero smirk as he let his guard out and dash towards jim.

However, Maya punch him in the face and force Momotaros to leap out of from Zero.

"Now listen closely you two" the two listen as Korosensei shows them a piece of paper. "Can you two come to the summer festival, if you don't have anything!" He begged while Zero and Maya look at him sweetdrop.

"Summer festival?" Both of then said unison.

"We you see I thought of it today, I tried to asked the class to come but some of them have plan this day so I'd figure if you wanna join in please!"

Zero and Maya look at each other as they both nodded. "Okay, I'll go since we already beat the last Imagin, so I guess we got nothing to do now" Zero replies.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU " Korosensei sob happily with his eyes flowing with tears as he started hugging them while they look awkwardly to see their teacher acting like this.

The Taros and Owner watches this as they are amuse while Momoaros groan to kill Korosensei before this world's destroy by him while the Denliner rail down moving when all of a sudden.

Something knock the Denliner right off course as the Denliner flow over as they cross through a portal into a different timeline and crash into a building as everyone panic and running away from that impact.

Inside the Denliner everyone are on the ground after that impact as for Korosensei, manage catch Zero and Maya safely after that strange impacted.

"Are you two alright?" Korosensei asked his two student.

"Yeah."

"We're fine."

As the two replied all of the Taros got up from the floor just in for Kintaros to wake up and see what the commotion.

"What happen here?" Kintaros asked.

"Was that an earthquake?" Ryutaros wonders.

"An earthquake like that" Maya said as he remember that they were flying instead.

"I agree there's no way an earthquake like that did this" Korosensei said as he agreed to Maya opinion as if an real earthquake never done this.

Naomi makes her way to Owner and help him up, then she was kick from behind as all the Taros sees Naomi being kick by a familiar two monster resembles of them. Imagin.

His body was lime green with violet armor, lime green spots, right arm is green on the outside and violet on the inside as he's left arm the same the opposite way. Periscopes like on his shoulders, hose tube like in his legs, arms, cheeks and chin and his back and front chest, as well his head of a ponytail like. He wearing a black blindfold. And his left fingers are longer of a fin like. This is the Bloodsucker Imagin.

And the other one is dark green and red on his body, spike on each body part, his armor on his right arm with spike as well, while wearing vest coat like. This is the Molech Imagin.

The two Imagin approaches in front of the Denliner crew plus Korosensei while they stare at them.

"By any chance why are you here on this Illustrious time traveling train?" Korosensei asked politically.

"Why here to take it from you and control it to ourselves" Molech Imagin replied.

Momotaros clutches his fist and glare at him. "Like hell if your gonna steak it from us!" He exclaim as about right toward charge at them.

"Now Now, Momo, violence isn't going to solve-" as Korosensei about to continue talking. Momotaros was kick in the stomach and flies back to the Taros as they catch him.

The one who kick Momotaros shock Korosensei, Zero, Maya and, Momotaros recognize the person. This person is a male who mistaken as a girl with blue hair. It was Nagisa who's on the Denliner all of a sudden.

"Nagisa?!" Korosensei, Zero, and Maya, shock unison.

"What're you doing here?!" Zero asked as Nagisa respond with a smirk and stares at them.

Korosensei stares at Nagisa as he notice something not right with Nagisa eyes, they're brown as he original has blue eyes including a brown streak on the in front of his front hair.

"Nagisa, your eyes, are…. brown" Korosensei point it out as Zero and Maya looks at Nagisa eyes, and he was right, they are brown instead of blue.

Nagisa chuckles with his eyes close before opening them. "So you've notice then" he smirks as he stood still until he closes his eyes and collapse on the floor.

"Nagisa!" Korosensei yelp a she check on Nagisa to see he's okay.

Then he notice sand coming out of him as the sand emerge and turn out to be a man wearing black leather robe of alligator scale like, bronze armor on his left arm. This is Gaoh.

The Taros, Naomi, and Owner recognizes know who he is.

"Gaoh!" All of them exclaim unison.

"Gaoh?" Maya confuse as Zero heard that name before.

"Good to see you again, Owner, Naomi, Den-O" Gaoh greet them as Owner silently stares at him, Naomi frighten as she walk back from him, as all of the Taros Teresa at him while Momotaros glares at him growling.

"And I don't we haven't introduce myself, I'm Gaoh, it's pleasuret to me you…...Korosensei" Gaoh smirks as if he knows his name.

"How did you know my name, are you working with someone" Korosensei groan as his face turns red with tick marks.

"I'm not working with someone, especially Atrocious" Gaoh said as he pick up Nagisa from the floor and jump inside of Nagisa as he eyes change to brown and brown streak on his front hair.

"Now then, I'll be taking this train and this boy with me" G-Nagisa said as Korosensei growled as if he's taking Nagisa with him.

"Like I'm gonna let you take my student and get away with it!" Korosensei growled angrily as he was about to dash towards him. One of his men Bloodsucker place his sword on Nagisa neck as Korosensei froze.

"One more step or this boy is history" G-Nagisa taunted him as Korosensei glare at him making him angrily of using Navajos and his own body. But he can't let his student die and decided to give up.

"Now then, I'll let this train and this boy and as for the Gaohliner, I'll make its way to the future" G-Nagisa sneered before approaching Zero and grab him by the shirt and lift him up as Zero cough.

"As of you, I can't let you get in the way so I kill you" G-Nagisa said as he grab a knife as he's about to stab him.

But Korosensei grab G-Nagisa and held him on the ground as Zero is release from his clutches and watch as he get up. "No way, I'm not gonna let that happen" Korosensei said serious before looking back at Zero. "Run Zero! Get out of here I'll hold him off!" he shouted.

Zero nodded and runs down to the door and left the Dining cart.

"Don't just stand there, after him!" G-Nagisa ordered them as Bloodsucker and Meloch Imagin nodded as they chase after Zero, However. The Taros block there way as they hold down as Zero makes an escape as he cross through the door and close it while running for his life.

G-Nagisa growled as he manage to free himself from Korosensei before punching him. Then he approaches the two Imagin and grab them by the neck as they choke. "You let him escape" G-Nagisa growled glaring at them.

Then he release the two Imagin as they finally breathing. "No matter, at least he doesn't know of our real plans" G-Nagisa said before looking at the others "lock them all up, make sure they don't know of our real plans" G-Nagisa order before walking pass Korosensei.

Korosensei was about to go after him and stops this madness. However he look back and saw another Imagin with them as it's the Cobra from before he body is dark blue. This is the Cobra Imagin. (The Same one who was spying on the Den-O) as he held Maya hostage.

Korosensei and the Taros all glare at him holding Maya hostage as wanting to save her. But if they make a wrong move, she's finished and decided to give up l.

G-Nagisa walks in the cockpit of the Denliner as he looks at the Denbird before talking out from his robe is a ticket that is gold with an infinity symbol on it.

Then Gaoh jumps out of Nagisa and walks up to the collapse on the ground as he trying to lift his head up and looks at Gaoh. "What are you doing?" Nagisa sheepish as Gaoh looks behind and step on his chest.

"I'm gonna rule the timestream as soon as I get my hands on the life orb" Gaoh said.

"Life orb" Nagisa murmured.

Then Gaoh grab him by the collar and lift him up making Nagisa in pain while Gaoh clutch it. "As for you. You'll be me body as I get the light orb, you will be never resist my wrath" Gaoh explain as he repossess Nagisa as he force Nagisa body stands up.

"Now it's time to procedure my next plan" G-Nagisa said as he walk up to the denbird and starts the Denliner moving.

 **See ya at the next scene**


	3. scene 3

**Scene 3: Present attack**

Back in the present, everyone is busy during on the last day of summer. While everyone walking down the street a girl with green cat-like ponytail, Kayano one of e class student was waiting for someone but didn't come.

Kayano sighs as she looks at the ground frowning. " _Where Nagisa, he should be here by now"_ she thought as she thinking about his friend the blue hair.

Then she felt a gentle tap as jumps and looks back and see three friends, the long beautiful black hair idol, Kanzaki, the science girl with glass with purple braid hair, Okuda, and baseball kid with spiked black hair, Sugino.

"Hey Kayano, how're you doing?" Kanzaki Zander as Kayano show them a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Kayano said.

"You sure, because you look sad all of a sudden" Okuda points out as Kayano release a big sigh.

"Oh it Nagisa" Kayano replies. "He was supposed to be here by two o'clock but he hasn't come yet."

The other look at Kayano as she's worried about him. "Don't worry Kayano. I'm sure I'll be here, just wait" Sugino said as he's trying to make her happy as Kayano show them a smile on her face.

"Yeah I'm sure he'll be here" Kayano said as the three friends smile for their green cat-like friend.

Then another person approaches them as his hair is red and eyes orange golden. "Hey guys what's up" he greet as they all head him and know who it is.

"Karma! Great to see you!" Sugino greet him as he wave at Karma while he waves back.

"So, heading to the summer festival tonight?" Karma asked them. "He has I'm going there because Korosensei beg me to go there."

"Well I have to do some work so I won't the heading there" Okuda replies.

"Yeah I have stuff to do so I won't be heading there as well" Sugino sorrow as he replies too.

"Well I'm going to the summer festival so I'll see you guy there" Kanzaki said making Sugino frown comically.

"Great, now I won't get to see her beautiful yukata!" He complain as he wanted to be with Kanzaki.

"Well I'm going there with Nagisa" Kayano said.

"Well that settle, I'll see you then" Karma said looking at Kayano.

"Yep, as long you don't hurt someone at the festival" Kayano said as Karma stars at her in a devilish look ok his face.

"Don't worry I won't, except getting all the prizes now that painful one" Karma grin with red aura surrounded him while the other stares at him with a sweet drop.

"Well that the case I'll see you there" Kayano sheepish as they're about to be separate they heard a roar as they look around and see nothing.

"What was that?" Okuda wonders them.

It's not just them everyone heard him as the roar keep getting louder and louder while the group's still looking for that sound.

"Where could it be?" Sugino asked.

"Y'know guy, I got a bad feeling about this" Kanzaki said.

"You tell me, u don't like that kind of roar" Kayano said as he frighten.

Just then one of the building is destroyed as everyone saw it as the e class group all look at the building destruction. They all watch the building tear down.

Then something emerge from the smoke as they all looked closely as see a large shadowy figure in the smoke. The group look at it as if it's a monster approaching them.

Then it roar so loudly it blow off the smoke and reveal to be an train that resembles of an alligator with jaw like teeth like as its entire body is like the Denliner but black and brown as carts with it. This is the Gaohliner

The group all saw the Gaohliner as Okuda afraid of it and coward behind Kamra back, Kanzaki looks at it as she holds Sugino arm while he hold her, as Kayano she cover her mouth to see not only the building destruction by the appearance of the Gaohliner.

"W-What is that" Kayano wonders terrified as people starting to look at it too.

As the Gaohliner roar loudly it race across the road as everyone move out of the way panicking as he destroy another building.

The group watches it frightening see the Gaohliner destroying and panicking everyone from around.

"This is terrible" Kanzaki muttered.

While the group kept watching the Gaohliner destroying through building to building they. "Hey you guy!" They heard someone calling they found to their left and see two boys and four girls as they know than.

"Isogai! Maehara!" Sugino hollered.

"Kataoka! Okano! Yada! Kurahashi!" Okuda hollered as well.

As the all of them approach the group, they took a look at the Gaohliner as it went up before rowing powerfully.

"What is that?" Kurahashi wonders frightening.

"What ever it is, it's not friendly" Kataoka stages.

Then a few more came as a blonde woman Nakamura, mushroom lime head Mimura, speedy student Kimura, and artist Sugaya joins in the group.

"What's that?!" Nakamura hollered.

"That's one big train?!" Mimura stated.

As Sugaya took a closer look at the Gaohliner as he something about that train seems familiar. "Does that thing look exactly like the Denliner" he pointed out.

As he class looks at it and Sugaya was right as it kinda does look a lot like the Denliner but evilish way.

Then they heard another tone as they look around and see nothing until the Denliner arrives. As it didn't stop and it was about to ram them over.

"Everyone look out!" Isogai hollered as all of the class move out of the way before the Denliner passes through and stop near them.

Then the door open as Maehara was the first on the stand near the door of the time traveling train. "Hey what was that for!" Maehara hollered as all he got was a kick in the face and fell on the ground.

"Maehara!" Isogai and Okano hollered before they kneel down and check on him to see he's okay.

As they look at the one who kick Maehara is the Molech Imagin as he hold his blade with a crusted moon on top and a spear like at the bottom. "You better stay out of this" he scrolled as the three backup from him.

Then the Bloodsucker Imagin show up and wave his body like a frank. "Look what we have here! Kids! This should be a problem!" The Bloodsucker Imagin said as he pull out his sword and approaches them.

But then someone throws a basket ball at his left head side as they all turn around and see a familiar person with the brute strength with two other with him.

"Terasaka! Yoshida! Muramatsu!" Sugino hollered as he know them.

"Okay can someone tell me what's going on?" Terasaka scrawled asked. "Care to explain to me of what's going on and why's that giant alligator is destroying each building!"

"We don't know, but one thing for sure is that it's not friendly" Sugino said.

"Nor do they" Kayano pointed at the two Imagin.

Then another three people were force to be kick out of the Denliner as Maya, Naomi, and Owner all felt ok the ground and the class recognized them.

"Maya?" Kayano said.

"The old man" Terasaka remember him.

"And Naomi chan" Maehara grin as the girl all glare at him.

Than another one drop out of the train as it reveal to be the Cobra Imagin as he holding his sword while resting on his right shoulder.

All of the class all went to self defence at the Cobra Imagin, before the last one that off the Denliner was Nagisa making shock all of the class to see Nagisa here.

"Nagisa?" Kayano said as she approaches him.

But the Bloodsucker Imagin stands in her way as Nagisa approaches her and pushes him as she falls on the ground.

"Hey! What was that for Nagisa!?" Sugino hollered as he kneels down tees Kayano okay.

As the class were confused why Nagisa did that, Karma felt something not right about Nagisa. Since when did Nagisa eyes change to brown as well a brown streak on his hair, it's as of that not Nagisa at all.

Not not away a man wearing a white vest, black short shirt, dark green pants, black boots. As the man Yuto runs down the streets, he stop and watches another building get destroyed as the Gaohliner as he recognize it

"Gaohliner?! Yuto shocked.

Then he spotted the Denliner with E class near it and spotted three Imagin with Nagisa join them for some reason.

" _Why does that sense seems familiar?"_ Yuto thought as felt a sense he never felt before.

But he kept his focus on and only targeting on the three Imagin as he pull out his own belt and place it around his waist. Then he get his card on his right hand.

"Henshin!" He announce as he active the belt and install the card in as the green line of an A.

" **ALTAIR FORM!** "

His body dome himself as pixel green and transform himself into Kamen Rider Zeronos Altair Form.

As the three evil imagin gets closer to the class someone fires them as they look and see a Imagin of a ninja likes Deneb was pointing at them with is fingers that fires them. then Zeronos leap up in the air and landed on the ground and brought out his Zerogasher sword mode as E class turns and see Zeronos in front of them.

"Looks like I have to take care of this" Zeronos AF said.

As the three Imagin were about to attack Zeronos but G-Nagisa stops them as he left his right hand and block their way.

"First things first, get the master pass from Owner" G-Nagisa order them as they turn to Owner and grab his arms and hold him while the Cobra Imagin checks every pocket of his.

"Hey what're doing?!" Terasaka demand as the class wonders the same thing of what their doing and what they are searching for.

Then the he finally got it and pull it out of what they're looking for, it's Rider Pass but gold. "Found it boss!" Cobra Imagin said as he tossed it to G-Nagisa as he caught it with one left hand.

"Hey you can't use it, what are you gonna do with that masterpass" Zeronos demands.

As G-Nagisa responded with a smirk as he pull out the ticket with the infinity symbol on it and slide it in the masterpass. "Now that I got this back. I'll started my warm up with you" he growled.

"What?" Zeronos murmured as he's confused of what he mean especially the class who are with this as well.

Then out of nowhere, a belt similar to Den-O but black with a sliver mouth of a alligator and brown on it, and a rectangle silver button on it as it attach around his waist.

Zeronos and Deneb recognize that belt anyway as G-Nagisa smirks before pressing the button as it makes piano lone tune tone as he raise the masterpass up in the air.

"Henshin" G-Nagisa announce as he drop the master as it scan through the belt scanner.

" **GAOH FORM!** "

A burst of brown pixelation surrounded Nagisa body and dome himself into blackbody suit similar to Kamen Rider Den-O Plat form but with brown and gold color on. As his gauntlet his brown as well his leg and helmet. Gold brace around his arms and legs and on his helmet. Than brown armor parts appears and attach to him. His chestplate have teeth like on it as the line it's zig-zag on it as well his helmet. His shoulder armor ir a shape of a crocodile head as a another one slide down on his head and fold into a visor with zig-zag and red. This is Kamen Rider Gaoh.

"N-Nagisa…" Kayano muttered as he shock to see her friend transform as well the class including Karma.

"Gaoh!?" Zeronos murmured as he grip both hand his sword.

G-Nagisa who's now Kamen Rider Gaoh walks up to Zeronos just as he toss some of the part the air. As Zeronos roars out and runs down towards him just before his sword similar to to Den-O but with gold on his and saw on the back edge.

Gaoh swing his sword at Zeronos as both of the block every attack they've make and glare at each other in contact.

"Gaoh, your alive!? How!" Zeronos demands of how Gaoh survive the last attack from Den-O back at their world.

"I will not answer your question, but I will destroy you for destroying my plan to destroy the timestream!" Gaoh scrowled as he push back as Zeronos rolls on the ground before getting back up.

Gaoh leaps up and swing his sword downwards at Zeronos as he he deflected but couldn't hold his ground and he kneels down while holding his grip against Gaoh strength.

Then Gaoh swift kicks Zeronos in the face and tries to get back up before the alligator rider makes a move, but it was too late as Gaoh rushes in and force Zeronos to stand up and slashes him many times until he blow Zeronos off with an upward of his sword.

"Zen'in... ore ga kutte yaru" Gaoh said as he pulls out the masterpass and swipe it through the scanner.

" **FULL CHARGE!** "

He charge up gold energy as it flows through his belt while connecting his sword. Then the blade eject out and swing it at Zeronos and slash him while an explosion as Zeronos flies straight o a building wall and catch through it.

All of the class were shock to see how Nagisa get so strong in that armor he mysteriously had. Then again approaches them as Kayano walks up to Gaoh just when he revert back to Nagisa body.

"Nagisa! What's wrong with you!" Kayano cries out. "Where did you get that armor and why'd yo-!" Then G-Nagisa interrupted as he grip his hand on Nayano neck as she choke and couldn't breath.

"Nagisa stop your hurting Kayano here!" Sugino hollered as he tried to reason and calm Nagisa down.

However G-Nagisa turns and stares ina stern look. "Who's Nagisa?" This cause the class confuse of what he said.

Then he let go of Kayano as G-Nagisa step back before sand come out of Nagisa as Gaoh appears in front of the class.

"What the!? Who are you!?" Okuda asked shockingly as well the class as they were also shock as well.

"I'm Gaoh" he introduce himself before grabbing Kayano by the hair. "All of you ain't gonna ruined my plan to take over the timestream."

Then Terasaka and Yoshida charged in and tackled Gaoh, but it went pass through them causing all of the class gasp to see that. They both turn around only to be punch by Gaoh before Terasaka and Yoshida collapse on the ground.

"You won't get away with this" Terasaka growled as he tried to get up.

While Gaoh stands there and staring at Terasaka pathetically trying to get back up when he notice Nagisa woke up and see the scenery. "T-Terasaka...Don't…he's too strong for you" he muttered while his right hand in front and reach out for Terasaka.

Gaoh walks up to Nagisa and grab him by the back hair. "That's right" Gaoh smirk as he turn back to the class. "None if you ain't strong enough to" then he jump back inside Nagisa within. "You won't let me hurt your little friend, right?"

All of the class glare at Gaoh as he mocks them and threatened if that make one move, their classmate the blue hair will get hurt and decided to surrender if they don't what to let him hurt Nagisa.

"GAOH!"

Someone called as they all turn and see three more Imagin siding on Gaoh.

The Imagin in the middle is a black and red body, a collar on it, and on his back are scissors, key like, and a baton. This is the Gecko Imagin.

The other one his body is with small studs in his body with purple and orange spots on it four orange cloth dangling on his shoulders. This is the Newt Imagin.

The last one is Maroon body with stud on his body, a backpack on his back, and a long stick with a small scythe on it. This is the Salamander Imagin.

"Gaoh, we found the map we've been looking for!" Gecko Imagin hollered as he held the map on.

"What map?" Karma asked as G-Nagisa turns around with a stern look on his face. "That's none of your nonsense" G-Nagisa groans just as the Gaohliner arrives while everyone back up from it.

"Kill then all" G-Nagisa order just as the Gaohliner was about as everyone cover themselves from the wrath of the alligator train.

The Zeroliner appeared out of nowhere and run straight towards the Gaohliner as Zero is drives at the cockpit on his Machine Zerohorn. "Everyone run!" Zeronos exclaim.

As Karma, Kayano and the rest of the class heard his call and understands him as they run away while Isogai and Naomi carried Owner and left the scenery.

The Imagin who serve under Gaoh are gonna chase them down. "Leave them" G-Nagisa ordered as his Imagin stops and looks at him. "We got what we came for. Now will find the life orb in no time, and I'll take over the timestream with the Gaohliner, and my own body" G-Nagisa smirks.

As he and the rest of his Imagin walks into the Denliner and left the ruin city from the Gaohliner destruction as the Gaohliner follows them.

 **See ya at the next scene**


	4. scene 4

**Scene 4: Past self**

Back in the past elsewhere, Zero wonders around a city who's familiar to him.

"This is Kyoto" Zero identifies the city.

As he stands in the city of Kyoto Shinbashi Dori in Gion (the location where Kanzaki and Kayano were kidnapped by delinquieds of another school trip).

"Feel so familiar back then, well , in my time to be exact" Zero murmured with eyes close remember back in his time as he tries to save the two girls in Den-O trying with the help of Nagisa group and Korosensei.

As he kept walking down the street while looking at the stores and sightseeing view of Gion in the past before he walks up to a bridge and stop and took a look at the Kame River.

" _Now how am I going be back at my own time know?"_ Zero though wondering of how he's gonna get back to his timeline.

Just before he started walking again, someone runs towards him as both of them crash and collapse on the ground.

"Sorry I didn't mean to-" Zero apologies to that person as he look and couldn't believe his eyes.

The person has white short hair, maroon eyes, and pale skin. He's wearing gray clothing with rip holes on it. This is Daisuke Tomakia also know as Kunugigaoka top student (or should I say former student) and Zero past self as Zero sees his past self back in time.

The former top student of the greatest school gets up and runs down as he past by Zero and runs down before turning left.

Zero confused why he run away until two other men past by him and chase after Daisuke. Then it hit Zero on the head as he remember what happened back then and decided to run after them.

As for Daisuke he runs down to the street of Gion before turn right to alley way and found himself a dead end as he turn and see the two men glaring at him with their arms cross.

"We got you Now, now it's time to pay up" one of them growledz

As he and his pal were about to do something to Daisuke while he cowardly hide his face when Zero appears.

"Hey!" The men turn around and see Zero. "You leave him alone!" Zero calls out.

"For what, he stolen my food in my store!" He exclaim.

"My too!" The other also agrees. "He has to pay!"

Zero sigh as he remember back then as he stole food from store and didn't pay of them. "Here I'll pay for it" Zero declared, as he pull out his wallet and give them money as they snatch it before leaving.

"You better keep an eye on, he steals food from everywhere!" he growled pointing Zero out as he and his pal walks away the scenery.

Zero then turns around and see Daisuke as he quietly running away, he sigh as he chase after him.

Daisuke runs down to an alleyway as fast as he can while turning around and see no one chasing now. But what he didn't know is when he turns back to the front, he sees Zero in front of him as he stop and couldn't believe his eyes as of he know this place around. He turns around and runs away again as he looks around and see him gone for a few seconds as he unaware that Zero already got to a head start as Daisuke turns back and see him before he stopped.

"How did you get here to there?" Daisuke startled wondering of how Zero got up from.

"Well…..I know my way around Gion" Zero said as he been to Gion back in his time.

"L-Leave me alone!" Daisuke hollered as he was about to run away.

But Zero grabs him by the arm and hold his arm tightly as Daisuke tries to struggle it off and tries to run away. Unfortunately he he didn't get out as Zero hold Daisuke hand tightly.

"Look, if you wanna eat, just ask someone to buy" Zero suggested.

As Daisuke didn't respond and didn't look at him with his head turn to the left. Zero sigh as he can't believe he's talking to his past self. "If you want food I buy it for you."

This make Daisuke surprise as if no one ever buy him something in hunger. As they both eat at a Kaiseki restaurant, apparently Daisuke chowing down like crazy while Zero watches him with sweet drop on his head.

"Y-You should really slow down" Zero deadpanned while suggesting to eat carefully.

But Daisuke isn't listening as he kept eating with his mouth full until he's finally full as Zero and the restaurant owner sees him full as if he never eaten before.

"Y-You an appetite" Zero muttered.

"I know, I haven't for two weeks" Daisuke said as Zero turns and see him.

"You mean you haven't eaten for two weeks" Zero said as he remember now that after he ran away from Kunugigaoka. "So why haven't you eaten all day?" He ask.

Daisuke didn't say a word as he looks away emotionless with shade eye cover on it. Zero decided to stop talking to his past self since he been through it all.

Just then a rumble shakes the ground as He and his past self felt it and both of them fell on the ground comically. Both of them were conscious with swirling eyes and jaws open.

Then both of them gets up and looks around until they see smoke from the otherside. Zero decided to check it out for himself, while Daisuke wondering why he runs down as he made his mind and chase after him for some reason.

Zero runs to the smoke as the area is fill with fog while people were all injured or taken from that impact. While Zero runs through the fog as he passes finally got at.

He gasp as he recognize the Zeroliner on the ground smoking from the fight against the Gaohliner.

He looks at the damage as he decided to check Yuto up as he's unaware that Daisake is following as Zero gets in the Zeroliner and head to the cockpit, seeing Zeronos lying on the ground.

"Yuto, you alright!" Zero hollered as he pick up Zeronos.

"I'm fine, but I don't think your but things aren't pretty good in the future. The Gaohliner is destroy everything in its path of destruction."

* * *

 _ **(Flashback)**_

 _Back in the present the Gaohliner is still tackling against the Zeroliner as it use its mouth to bit the top of the Zeroliner._

 _As it pins down on the ground, damage from the Gaohliner, Zeronos grows to get it up again. But the Gaohliner have other plans for the Zeroliner as he bits the torso and lift it, lift it up and toss it through a time portal that the Gaohliner opens up, as it the portal closes leaving the Zeroliner throw'n to somewhere in time._

* * *

 **(Back in the present)**

This made Zero shock to hear that, not only that, but Nagisa being possessed by an evil villain that once destroy by Den-O.

"So now what?" Zero wondering what happen next while Zeronos stretch his arms.

"We go back in the future and stop Gaoh he'll probably try to take over timestream and ease it" Zero stated.

While they're having a conversation at the cockpit Daisuke eavesdropping their conversation this, he was also wonder if what they mean by the future.

As he kept hearing them the door slide open as Daisuke fell on the floor as Zero and Zeronos hear someone fell close by, before turning as they see Daisuke on the floor as Zero remember him.

"W-What are you doing here?" Zero startled as Daisuke gets up.

As Daisuke gets up from the floor and stands up and looks at Zero and the green armor rider."What do you mean back to the future?" he asked.

As Zero scratch his back head thinking about if he can explain to Daisuke, while Zeronos cross his arms can't believe of Zero not noticing him following. But he's also concern about the looks between Zero and Daisuke as if they're twins.

"Will talk later, it right now I gotta fix the Zeroliner and get it soon" Zeronos stated as he walks off to fixed the time train leaving Zero and Daisuke alone in the cockpit.

" _I wonder how the others are doing"_ Zero thought wondering how his friends doing well while Daisuke stares at him thinking of what he is.

* * *

 **(Back in the present)**

E class as well Naomi and Own are at a nearby building emergency as everyone were injured after the Gaohliner rampage. E class were able to get everyone here while Naomi, Owner and Maya are checking up from the doctor while everyone waits from outside.

"I wonder if they're okay?" Kayano wonders.

"Let hope they're okay" Kanzaki said.

While some of the class were circling around a man in a black suit with spiky hair. The ministry of defence, known as Karasuma is with them after he got a disturbance back in japan. As well a beautiful blonde woman assassin Irina Jelavich.

"So that's what happen" Karasuma murmured as he head the class of what happen including the part where Nagisa is being a puppet of Gaoh.

"So what's gonna happen to Nagisa" Yada asked.

As Karasuma looks away from Yada as he didn't know an answered. "I don't know" he stated.

Making the class frown as they have no plan of saving Nagisa.

Just then Maya, Naomi, and Owner walks out of the room as they notice that the class are circling around Karasuma and Irina as they heard them coming out.

"Maya!" Kayano hollered as she and some of the class approaches her. "Are you Alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Maya stated.

"Thank goodness" Okuda relief.

As the class were all relief too whole Naomi and Owner were glad to hear that.

Just then Karasuma and Irina approaches them and what answer of what happened. "Care to explain to me of what's going on. The kids explain to me of this Gaoh person, mind telling me about this man."

Owner didn't answers his question until he notice that everyone are around him as they too wanted to know his answers.

"Well spit it out! Who is that Gaoh person and why does he has Nagisa!" Terasaka demand.

"Terasaka, be polite" Isogai said calming Terasaka down.

Then Owner release a breath in and out with clutching his cane. "Gaoh is time thief who steals other time train."

Everyone listen to Owner explanation as he talking to the part about Gaoh, the one that possessing Nagisa right now.

"So this Gaoh person is some kind of thief then" Irina stated.

"Yes" Owner replied to the professional assassin. "However the personal train that he's using that was once destroy, is none other than the Gaohliner."

"Speech of trains, are yay big brown alligator train is call the Gaohliner?" Okano asked Owner.

"Indeed it is, it's similar to the Denliner and the Zeroliner. However, this trains goes through time even further" Owner said.

"Wait, this Gaohliner can got through even more?" Kataoka asked as Owner nodded.

"But the Denliner and the Zeroliner can go through time, what's so special about this one?" Maehara asked.

"It may indeed, but the Gaohliner not only travel through, it also ease time as well" This causes the class gasp as this time train can also ease as well.

"How does it ease time?" Kimura asked.

Owner didn't say a word as all of them follow him as he walk outside and show them the destruction of what the Gaohliner left behind. "Look around you, this is what the Gaohliner left, this is it's power to ease time."

"By destroying things and all round it" Sugaya said frighten.

"Indeed it does" Owner said rubbing his chin.

While the class thinks of a plan to save Nagisa from Gaoh clutches. Then a slender girl Hazama just pop up in her head as she remember something that the other mention. "Didn't you guy mention some about a map they have" Hazama points out.

The class remember one of again Imagin was holding a piece of paper as if they're up to something.

"They're up to something and I bet it has something to do with that map they have" Karma said as the class agrees with him.

"But What does this have to do with Nagisa ?" Okuda pointed out as the class though the same thing.

"Well whatever's he's up to, he ain't gonna mess with E class" Terasaka growled cracking his knuckles and grinning.

The class agrees as they want to stop the Alligator rider plans.

Just then not far away is the green rider Zeronos approach them after returning from the past. Zero was with him too as both of them approach them.

"Took you long enough" Karma smirks.

Just as both of them stops near them, Kayano notice someone behind Zero as it hide behind his back. "Hey Zero, who's behind you?" Kayano asked as the class were curious as well.

"Well..uhhh" Zero speechless as if he can answer their question.

Terasaka took a closer look at some who's behind Zero as the person took a peek and back hiding. The delinquent approaches the person and grabs him and recognizes him up close.

"Terasaka! What was that!?" Isogai hollered.

"Take a closer look at him!" Terasaka snored as he pulls the person out of the shadow and reveal himself to the class.

"Why's everyone shock about?" Kayano asked.

"I'm with her as well, what this all about?" Maya agrees with Kayano.

"Because the person we know is none other then….Daisuke Tomakia" Terasaka replied as he tosses the person revealing to be…...Daisuke Tomakia the former Kunugigaoka Junior High top student.

The class were shock as they know this person well...all except for Kayano and Maya who are confused why.

 **See ya at the next scene**


	5. scene 5

**Scene 5: chase down**

All do the class were shock to see a familiar person, the smartest student of Kunugigaoka, and the jerk of all student is none other than Daisuke Tomakia.

"Daisuke Tomakia!" All of the class hollered unison.

While Maya confuse why everyone's surprise, as Kayano hits her head and remember the name.

"Ohhh! Is that the person that you guys talked about back at the trip to Kyoto" Kayano said.

"Who is he?" Maya asked.

"You didn't know?" Sugino wonders.

"I wasn't with on that day" Maya pointed out as she was there with Atrocious side to assassinate Zero.

Daisuke looks away with his eyes close, couldn't bare of what happened to his friend after he kill himself as he didn't say a word and shivering.

As the class stares at Zero, Karasuma and Irina were also surprise to see the missing student of Kunugigaoka junior high. It that shook hybrid head and focus on the one problem.

"Look, I know you're all wondering why he's here. But we need to get back to the issue of how we're gonna save Nagisa from him" Karasuma ordered.

As the class all nodded and understand the situation right now as they figure out of how they're gonna save Nagisa.

"You said he has a map right?" Zeronos asked.

As the class and the teacher listen of what Zeronos saying. "If he has the map and the Gaohliner with him he might be heading back in time somewhere."

"So what your tell us is that Gaoh up to something by using the map and the rain that goes through time even further, they might be looking for something" Karasuma assume.

"Yeah, if using the Gaohliner, I gotta go atlfter him and stop him for whatever he's after" Zeronos declared as he turns around and starts walking away.

"Maybe if I could join you" Karasuma requested

After listening to what Karasuma says, Zeronos stops and turns around as he's surprise to hear that including the class and Irina.

"Are you sure?" Zeronos asked.

"I work with the ministry of defence, I know how to defend myself" Karasuma assume.

Zeronos sigh as he's with Karasuma for awhile now, even if he do it solo, he can thinks this though. "Are you certain?" He asked once more.

"Yes, or else I'll tell them your real name" Karasuma threaten as the rest of the E class are in shock as if he knows the green rider real name.

"Fine" Zeronos sigh. "But don't slow me down."

"I won't" Karasuma said.

As both of them walks together leaving the rest of the class, as well one teacher, and a former top student wat he's them leave.

"Wait we wanna come too!" Terasaka declares. "We wanna save Nagisa from that bastard! If he messes with E class , then he mess up all of us!" He hollered as some of the class are with him.

"Yeah he mess the wrong class!" Sugino growled.

"I agree" Nakamura agree.

"It time for payback" Yoshida and Muramatsu grin unison.

"I'm sorry but no" Karasuma declines they request. "It's too dangerous to go through time, who knows what'll happened to you there.""

"But we wanna help" Isogai points out.

"Nagisa is our friend and he did plenty of thing of what he did for us, now it our time to help him" Kataoka reason.

As Karasuma listens to the class a she release a sigh and crossing his arms. "I'm sorry, but I can't get you all hurt. This is different then the mission to the hotel infiltrations on the island. I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to decline it."

This make the class frowns expression as they wanna save Nagisa after the thing he done for them. Taking down Takaoka, writing down notes, and defending them.

While all of the class thinking Nagisa, Zero notice someone missing as he turn and see Daisuke disappeared. "Where did Daisuke do?" Zero asked.

As the class looks at him seeing Daisuke made all of them surprised. "Oh great. Where the hell did he go" Terasaka growled.

"Let's look around and find him" Isogai suggest.

As all the class nodded and spread around looking for Daisuke the former top student of Kunugigaoka.

While everyone splits up to find the former student, Zero was searching from the street of rubles that the Gaohliner left behind after it's attack of japan.

" _Wonder why he…..or myself ran away like that?"_ Zero though while walking down the damage street before he stop and look at the crusted moon that Korosensei destroy.

" _I just hope Momotaros are fine"_ as he wonders how Momotaros and the other doing after they got capture from Gaoh's forces.

 **(Meanwhile at the Denliner)**

Unfortunately for the Taros and Korosensei they are all lock up in a color cage that's electrifying, as Momotaros attended to escape here and join Zero. Except that the cage are electrifying he gets shock as he crash into the other and electrified them

"Now it's time to get out!" Momotaros declared as he runs down and tries to escape from the cage. But was once again gets electrified and rolls on the floor.

"Look I know you wanna get out of this electrifying prison, but doing it with brute force won't do" Korosensei said calming Momotaros.

But the red Oni Imagin isn't as he try to budge through the electric cage as he focus on getting out of this cage. "Then how am I supposed to get out of here when big mouth's gonna take over my climax!" Momotaros groweld.

"Now, Now, Momo-chan, we need to stay put and tries to figure out a way out" Urataros said calmly.

While Kintaros taking a nap in a time like this and Ryutaros drawing a picture of him in a cage with the other Taros and Korosensei on the floor.

Just then they heard a door slide open as they see Gaoh in Nagisa body and the rest of his Imagin gang followed him. G-Nagisa stops in front of them with map on hand as Korosensei and Urataros noticed Nagisa holding the map.

"What that in your hand?" Korosensei asked.

"Something that'll make this body mine" G-Nagisa smirks.

Korosensei glare at him as before he stares back at the map that G- Nagisa holding on to. As he walks off, all of the Imagin on Gaoh side sneer at the Taros and Korosensei lock in a cage before walking away as they followed Gaoh lead.

Urataros have some curiosity of what that map that the alligator rider holding too, and what does he mean ' _that'll make this body mine?'_ Korosensei place his tentacle on the blue turtle Imagin shoulder as he agree on this as well.

"I know, whatever this Gaoh person holding must involve Nagisa as well" Korosensei assumed.

"Then what is he holding that map for?" Urataros wonders.

 **(Back in the present)**

While the class looks for Daisuke who left the group all of a sudden after all this time he still alive (even though he came from the past).

Kayano is with Karma, Okuda, Kanzaki, Sugino all walking together like back at the Kyoro trip. Except for one member, Nagisa.

"Okay, lets look over there" Kayano directed the next location as they all follow her lead.

"Let's hope he doesn't get hurt" Sugino murmured with his hand folded behind his back.

While the group kept walking down the street, Kayano was thinking about a person that once study at the illustrious school. "Hey guy, can I ask you something?" she asked as they listen.

"It's about that person the one they all of you talk about during out trip to Kyoto. Why did Daisuke leave."

The group look at each other before looking back at Kayano. "Well, he's Kunugigaoka top student" Sugino explain the story of Daisuke to Kayano. "Was was top student."

Kayano blink as wants to know why he left. "Did something happen to him?" She asked.

Just as Okuda spoke up. "Well…..I think I remember someone begging for Daisuke to help catching on the midterms."

"Who is this someone that Daisuke got?" Kayano asked.

"Well, I think his name is Sato Tomakia" Kanzaki replied remembering the person name while scratching her right cheek with her right finger.

"So anyways, Sato was begging for Daisuke to help on his schoolwork" Okuda said next as Kayano listen.

"Apparently, Daisuke decline it as Sato kept his best catching up with Kunugigaoka works" Karma explains next. "That heartless bastard keep denied to Sato request."

Kayano eyes widen as she couldn't believe she's hearing. "Oh my, is he really cold hearted?" she wonders.

"Well to put that way, he never been the nicest student of all" Kanzaki replied.

As Kayano looks down to the with delief expression, couldn't believe of how could someone like Daisuke could be that cold. "So what happened to Daisuke?"

"Well after Sato dropout Kunugigaoka, as for Daisuke…...he all of a sudden disappeared without a trace" Okuda fends off the story of

"So none of you have no idea of why he disappeared?" Kayano wonders about that.

As the group shook their head and doesn't know what happened to Daisuke after that, until reason right now. Daisuke somehow reappear after year missing.

As they kept walking down the street to look for Daisuke, they see someone running down from the right while they took a look and see a familiar person.

"Daisuke!" the group but Karma hollered unison.

The former Kunugigaoka top didn't notice them as he kept running down the street wondering the group why he didn't stop.

"Where's he going?" Okuda wonders.

"Let's follow him" Kayano declare as they all nodded.

They ran down to follow Daisuke , trying to catch him up while the former Kunugigaoka student keeps running as he's unaware that he's being follow by E class.

As they kept running the group stops for a moment until they see Daisuke as he gets on to the…...Zeroliner? While the class were cedilla or why's he's hopping inside the time train.

"Why is Daisuke going in there?" Okuda asked.

As they were about to follow him, Karma spotted someone coming before pushes the group back to hide.

"He look, someone coming this way" Karma whisper them.

As they peep through behind the wall and sees who's coming forward, the person then emerge from the shadow. It turns out it was just Zero as he walks down to the street looking for Daisuke while he's unaware that the group was watching.

"It's just Zero man" Sugino murmured. "Look I know you two don't get along but can't you at least be polite to Zero."

Karma didn't replied as he kept staring at Zero who's walking down the ruin street. "So where's he going?" Kayano asked.

Then Zero notice the Zeroliner in front of him as he decided to check in as Daisuke did when he hops in the green train.

"Do think the reason why he's going in there because he saw Daisuke going in there" Okuda wonder.

"Could be" Kanzaki replies.

"Then let's go in" Karma declared.

As some of them have a bad feeling about this and decided to go along with it.

But what they didn't know that six people were also watching this as Isogai, Maehara, Kataoka, Okano, Yada, Kurahashi were the one watching on the sideline.

Inside the Zeroliner dining room, Daisuke sats on the floor with his arm wrap around his legs and being his face. As he all alone in the dining cart, someone walks through the door as he reveal to be Zero.

He notice Daisuke hiding his face between his leg, as he crotch down and check on him.

"Hey, you okay?" Zero asked as Daisuke peak a little.

"Those people are from E class are they" Daisuke muttered.

As Zero sigh while his eyes close before opening them again. "Yeah, apparently I'm an E class too" Zero declare himself.

Before Daisuke hides his face again giving Zero a frown on his face as he just remember he acts like this.

As Zero was about to spoke up to spoke up all of a sudden the sore slide open with a pain cries as they look and see Karma, Sugino, Kayano, Kanzaki, Okuda all collapse on each over back.

"You guy okay?" Zero asked.

"Yep, we're fine" Kayano replies as they get up from the floor while Sugino help Kanzaki up. "So is…..he alright?" She ask as hey notice Daisuke sitting the ground with his face covered.

"I'm not sure" Zero replied as they all stare at Daisuke before Kanzaki hens down and place her hand on his left shoulder.

"Excuse me, Tomakia. Are you okay?" She asked as Daisuke didn't replied as they're all concern about Daisuke additude.

Then they hear footstep approaching as they turn and see Isogai group here and stands in front of the group.

"What you guys doing here?" Isogai asked.

"You shouldn't be in here" Kataoka said with her hands on her hips.

Maehara and Okano notice someone at the back sitting in the ground and recognize who he is. "Hey guy look!" Maehara hollered pointing his at Daisuke.

"Looks like you found him" Okano said.

Yada and Kurahashi walks to Daisuke as they both crotch down and take a closer look at the former student of Kunugigaoka.

"Hey, are you okay?" Yada asked.

Then Kurahashi hold both of her hands while looking at Daisuke. "If you wanna talk, then go right ahead" Kurahashi smile.

Then Daisuke push both of them and tries to run away.

"Hey!" Maehara yelled.

"Come back!" Okano hollered.

Unfortunately he didn't make it in time as he bump into someone as he tells on the ground. He look and see Terasaka standing into front of him with his arms cross.

"Teraska?" Isogai muttered.

Terasaka glare at Daisuke as the former Kunugigaoka student didn't look as he stare at the floor. Then Tersaka grab him by the collar and lift him up.

"Terasaka!" Maehara hollered.

"Put him down!" Okano hollered

As Terasaka didn't listen to what Okano saying as he kept glaring at Daisuke while holding the collar. "Okay you better spill it, where in the world have you been all this time" Terasaka scrowled

Daisuke didn't say a word as this cause the former Kunugigaoka student to remember what happened to the other student Sato as he shivers of remember it.

Daisuke kick into action as he push Terasaka as Daisuke ran he other direction as he left the dining cart.

The other then turn to Terasaka glare at him. "What was that all about man?" Sugino question Terasaka.

"Never mind that, we gotta go after Daisuke" Terasaka yelp.

As the class goes along with him and fans after Daisuke.

But what they didn't know is that Yuto as he, Karasuma and Irina all walks in the cockpit.

"So what bring you coming here?" Yuto asked.

"Well I wanna come along too," Irina explain herself, "because if you don't make it, then I won't see Karasuma ever again!" He said tears on her eyes in a adorable state.

Unfortunately Karasuma growled with blank eyes and gritted his teeth. "Can we get going" he scrolled before turning his back on Irina as she fainted ignore her feeling with the assassin.

"Let go" Yuto declared as he pull out his rider belt and place it around his waist, before pulling out his ticket and start activating the tone.

"Henshin" he shouted as he install it in the slot.

" **ALTAIR FORM!** "

He surrounded with green pixelate and donned himself into Kamen Rider Zeronos Altair Form.

Zeronos hops on to the machine Zerohorn and start the Zeroliner as a portal opened up and crosses through.

Meanwhile Daisuke keeps running until he stops at the the of the cart and look up front while the bull train crosses through the portal and into the desert pan with rainbow sky.

As the class finally catch up with him they too stare at the desert land deadpanned speechless of what they're seeing.

"W-?" Maehara muttered.

"W-?" Okano muttered.

"W-?" Kayano muttered.

"WHERE ARE WE?!"

 **And so, E class are in the desert man with the rainbow sky. I'm sorry it was late, it just I'm not in my usual. See ya later.**


	6. scene 6

**Scene 6: cross through time**

In the desert land with the rainbow sky, the green train steam locomotive the Zeroliner was crossing down on the sand.

While in the cockpit, Zeronos with the E class teachers Karasuma and Irina were with him as he's on his motorcycle with horns on it.

"So where do you think this Gaoh heading to?" the military defence teacher wonders.

"Well it's obvious he trying to planning something big, that involves your little friend as well" Zeronos said.

"But what is gonna use with Nagisa?" the blonde assassin asked.

"How should I know" the green rider sigh. "Which is why we need to follow him" he declared as he accelerated the train faster and chase down the alligator rider for using Nagisa as a puppet.

Meanwhile E class are still deadpanned after witnessing the first time in a world with a desert with rainbow sky with it.

"W-Where are we?" Isogai murmured deadpanned.

"More where are we at" Maehara respond.

"Are we in the middle of nowhere?" Kurahashi asked.

As Sugino checks the sky and see its rainbow colors. "Do sky's have rainbow all over it?" He asked.

"And what make you say that" Terasaka scowled as Sugino point his figure up and direct the delinquent student before he and the rest of them looks up and knows of what he meant. "Oh."

"Now that's nothing you don't see everyday" Okuda said.

"You could say that again" Kataoka replies.

"This is the most awesomeness place ever! It's like one of the manga who travel in dimensions" some cries out loud.

As the class known a familiar person who reads manga a lot before they turn around and see a girl with the straight short hair cut in a bob cut. Fuwa as well a blonde girl, the jokester, Nakamura.

"FUWA! NAKAMURA!" All of them exclaim unison.

"What are you two doing here!" Kayano asked.

"Well, here the story" Fuwa explain the flashback.

* * *

 _ **(Flashback)**_

 _Back in the present, after Isogai group went on board on the Zeroliner. Fuwa and Nakamura peek over on the rocks of rubles._

" _Why did they just walk in there?" Nakamura asked._

" _Not sure," Fuwa replies to the blonde joker. "Maybe we should follow them?" She suggested._

" _Yeah, let's follow them" Nakamura declare as both girl runs down and hops on the Zeroliner._

 _As the secretary sneak towar hoping that no one there seeing them sneaking in the green bull train._

 _When they're about to walk through the door, the two girls accidently bump into some hopefully that isn't everyone on board. They look up after they're recovery and see one of Zeronos Imagin….Deneb as he scratches his head before he notice two girls on the ground._

 _The two E class girl are worried if he gonna call his contract their a goner for sure._

" _Are you alright!?" Deneb startled._

" _Yeah."_

" _We're fine" Nakamura after Fuwa._

" _Here let me help you" Deneb insist and help Fuwa and Nakamura up from the ground before the green imagin wipe some of the dust off from them. "You must be starving, here I'll make you something to eat."_

 _The girls look at each other before looking back at Deneb. "Yeah we're kinda busy so will just" as the girls were about to walk away._

 _But Deneb stops them as he caught them by hand. "Please come with me you must be starving!"_

" _Look we told you we're fine" Fuwa declared._

 _Until their stomach growled making the two girls blush of embarrassment. "M-Maybe just a bite" Nakamura muttered, as they all walk in the bull train._

 _But what weren't aware is that Yuto whos almost getting closer to the Zeroliner while Karasuma and Irina follow his lead before they hops on the bull locomotive and starts traveling through time._

* * *

 **(Flashback end)**

"And that how we got here" Nakamura finishes off the last.

As the class all are all quiet, flabbergasted of what they heard. "So the reason why your here because you were starving" Fuwa confess while tapping her figures,

"But y'know, the food he makes is really good" Nakaumra grinned before showing them candy with Deneb face on it. "He even gave us candy after we eat."

All of the class sweet drop on they head, starring the at the two girl who were eat the candy that Deneb just gave them and enjoying the flavor.

"Okay, now that's something you don't see everyday?" Kayano stated.

"You can say that again" all of the class said unison.

While the Zeroliner keep riding down the sand with rails all of the class watches the scenery while Daisuke cowardly hide behind Zero back. Karma however was staring at the former student wondering why he scary.

"What's wrong with him?" Kayano whisper at Karma ear.

"I don't know, but that's not the Daisuke I know" Karma stated.

As Okuda, Kanzaki, and Sugino agreed with him as they never remember Daisuke could be so scary.

"Alright, there since someone driving this train maybe we could at least explain of why where're here" Isogai suggested as they all look at him.

"Explain what" they heard a growled as they recognized that growl anywhere. Isogai and the rest of the class turns around and see….

Karasuma and Irina! With Zeronos right behind them. "What in the world are you doing here"

All of the class grit they teeth as they have a lot of explanation of why they're here.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile)**

Back at the Denliner in the cockpit, G-Nagisa is on the DenBird as he install the masterpass in the the bike handle.

"Now to head back in time to retrieve the life orb, and this body will be mine forever" G-Nagisa grinned.

Then all of a sudden he felt something inside of him as if someone trying to be free from the inside while sands drops from his arms. He look both of his arm while sand starting to come out of him.

Then he clutches both of his hands, growling before letting out a roar as sand spread around the cockpit and breath in and out. "You will not be free from my grasp, boy! You are my puppet and once I get the life orb you'll be mine forever!"

* * *

 **(Back with the group at the Zeroliner)**

All of the class that are in the Zeroliner are all at the dining cart explaining to teacher and one green rider of why there here, as the bull train stops.

"So that why your all here" Karasuma states with his arms cross.

As all of the class nodded to their teacher while Irina stares at them and Zero is sighs.

"Anyways, I thought that kid is a goner" Irina asked as she pointing out the thought that Daisuke disappeared.

"That what we though" Yada respond.

All of the class were staring at Daisuke who's still hiding behind Zero whole closing his eyes, shivering. While Zero looks at him hard to look at himself what was back then after running away from Kunugigaoka junior high. The class stares at him wondering where did Daisuke been all of this time.

"Well whatever it is, all of you should t have been here" Karasuma stated as the class look down frowning disappointed how he is. "Hey," Karasuma calls out the green rider, "we need to go back to the city and drop these kids imminently" he declared.

As Zeronos nodded before turning around and head back to the cockpit when all of a sudden. Deneb burst through door and grab Zeronos by the arm.

"Everyone!" Deneb hesitating. "You must see this!"

The group listen to what Deneb said as if it's urgent, they all listen went all outside from the Zeroliner. As they got outside they see a golden light in the sky.

"What's that?" Kurahashi asked.

"I don't know" Zeronos replies to the outdoor nature student. "But I think that Gaoh's heading straight there."

He turns to the class with a serious voice. "There's no time to drop the kids, we need to get to that hole right now!" Zeronos stated.

Karasuma grit his teeth, think if they have time to catch up with Gaoh or drop the kids before Gaoh get away with Nagisa wherever he's heading.

As he kept thinking of E class safely. "Mr. Karasuma" the ministry of defense head someone talking as he turn and see the group of E class stands tall in front of their teachers.

Isogai spoke up. "Sir, we can take care for ourselves" giving Karasuma surprise. "Beside, it just like back at Okinawa island"

"But kids."

"Don't worry, we have your back and you have ours" Kataoka state to their teacher.

Karasuma stare at the class wanting to come along to save their friend after what he did from them. He sigh as has no choice. "Alright" he accept they request. "But remember. This isn't like Okinawa island, this is a whole new level. This may be dangerous, as if the earth being blow up is bad enough, but now we have to stop this man who's holding captive to one of our own! Now it time for us to take back and stop him of whatever he's doing!"

"Yes sir!" All of them saluted.

While Irina and Zeronos were surprise to hear that as for Deneb he was also surprise too. Daisuke however was watching this behind the door seeing how courageous they are.

While the Denliner races across through the desert, the golden light shines brighter and brighter, just before a train rails with torch appeared from the golden light hole. Allowing the Denliner to go on the rails.

As for the Zeroliner racing down before the Gaoh takes his leave with Nagisa, the Taros including Korosensei.

"Looks like we're heading to our destination" the Gecko Imagin snarled at the Denliner dining cart.

The rest of the Imagin who are loyalty to Gaoh cheer while Korosensei and the Taros were wondering of where they're heading.

Zeroliner who was far away from the golden light as it tries to catch up before it is too late. "We have to get there before Gaoh takes off!" Zeronos stated, driving down the Zeroliner and true to catch up with the Denliner passing through.

"How are we supposed to get there before this Gaoh takes off!?" Irina scowl as she's with him as well Karasuma.

"So you have any tactics of how we're gonna catch up with them?" Karasuma wonders.

While Zero keep his eyes on the screen showing the golden hole with train rails letting the Denliner through. "The only way to catch up again is to use a ticket or a pass."

"Do you have it?" Irina asked.

"No" Zeronos replied. "But we're gonna budge through it, it maybe dangerous."

"How dangerous is this?" Karasuma asked.

"Just hang on tight!" Zeronos yelled as he throttled the left handle.

As both teacher look around the cockpit and see nothing in here but the Machine Zerohorn, meaning there's nothing to hold on to.

Outside the Zeronliner was able to catch up with rail that lead to the golden hole. "Guess we made it now what?" Irina asked.

"Now to budge through!" Zeronos hollered.

"Budge through?" The two wondered.

He presses a button on the bike handle as the Zeroliner front switching into the drill. Than the drill spins accelerating as it drilled through hills and passes them. While at the dining cart all of the some of the class were falling from the shaking.

"What's going on!?" Terasaka exclaim.

While everyone tries to hold on tight, Daisuke he was sitting on the floor near the door to the dining cart as he kept still from the bumpy ride.

Then the Zeroliner drills through another hill one after another, until Zeronos pull the hand and reversed it as the Zeroliner leaps up in the air while everyone felt the gravitational weight and landed on the rail that the Denliner heading to.

"We in" Zeronos stated while Karasuma and Irina are lying on the ground after they break through.

"Next time warn us before doing that!" Irina exclaim angry with blank eyes and grit her teeth.

Zeronos ignore her as he showed at him after the stunt he just didn't and almost kill the rest of them on board.

Just they were following Gaoh on his line, a sudden explosion came from the rail as the Zeroliner losing balanced. Everyone from in the green train all fall to the ground from the shake, while Zeronos tries to focus on his Machine Zerohorn.

But as it turns out from behind the bull train was the alligator train as it fires the Zeroliner from behind. As the Gaohliner kept on firing from behind, Zeroliner has lost its balance and falls on the ground.

Inside the cockpit Zeronos was dangling on the Machine Zerohorn before he look at the screen and see the Gaohliner in front of him.

"Did you honestly think that I'll use the Denliner to get to my location" Gaoh said in his own time train. "Now disappeared!"

He fires all missiles towards the Zeroliner sending the green rider, the teachers, the students and one former one all send to the portal that open up and cross through.

At the Denliner dining cart all of the Imagin that are subordinate to Gaoh celebrate for taking down the Zeroliner. As for the Taros and Korosensei all glares at them while the octopus skins turn red with a tick mark.

"You'll pay for this" Korosensei and Momotaros growled unison.

Just then G-Nagisa returns to the dining cart just as he walks in front of Korosensei. "Seems that your calvary won't be in service for awhile" G-Nagisa smirks.

As Korosensei was about to speak up, he notice something about Gaoh left hand. He sees sand coming out of his hand. "I see that your losing some sand in you" Korosensei notified him.

G-Nagisa knows what he's talking about as he look at his left hand and see sand coming out of him. "Ahhh…..ahhhhhhhhh!" He scream in pain, letting out a groan while holding his right chest.

"Gaoh! Are you alright?!" Cobra Imagin asked.

As for pain of G-Nagisa gets even worse and worse right before his eyes glow bright and screaming. This causes the Taros and Korosensei to be shock, sand of a ghost like coming out of Nagisa as the blue hair student groaning in pain before he turns to Korosensei.

"K-Korosensei...help me..." Nagisa begged.

Korosensei gasp as a loot toe hit of Nagisa is still there. Then the sand like ghost went back inside Nagisa as he felt the pain, clutching his fist, sat up, and let out a roar as he's eyes turn back to brown.

Nagisa stands up as wipe off the dust on him. "If he keeps doing this, then he'll escape just as my real plan came in process" he growled.

"It seems that my student is fighting back" Korosensei spoke up. "No matter what your plan is, my student will fight back and backfires your plan."

"That may be, but he'll never stop my real plan" G-Nagisa growled. "Set course to our location!" He order them.

All of them nodded at G-Nagisa while the octopus and the Taros were thinking of what just happened. As the Denliner and the Gaohliner set their way toward the golden hole on the sky and crosses through to what time they're heading?

* * *

 **(As for the class)**

After that crash, cast off from Gaoh train and send them through the portal. All of class were unconscious lying down on the floor as for the cockpit, Zeronos was dangling on the Machine Zerohorn. As for the teacher are on the floor until they woke up from the conscious.

"What happen?" Irina muttered running her head.

Then Karasuma wakes up right after Zeronos wakes up. "Where are we" Karasuma wonders before realizing something else. "The kids!"

He rushes to the dining cart and see all of the class, reawaken from their conscious while some of the class were checking on their own.

"Is everyone alright?" Karasuma asked as they listen.

"Yeah."

"Where alright" Kataoka stated him.

As Karasuma release a sighs relief to hear that, while he looks around. He notice that there are some of the student are missing. "Where the others?" he asked.

"Daisuke ran away again, so Zero chase after him again, as Karma and the other followed him" Okano explain.

"Man, that guys just keeps running away" Terasaka scowled.

Karasuma facepalm his forehead couldn't believe just now. "I can't believe it" he growled while he thinks back of what happen today first Nagisa being control by an evil rider, second tries to catch after him but get blow away through time, and thirdly, they have no where they are.

"I'll go look for him" he declare himself as he was about to leave the dining cart. Sugino burst into the dining cart. Breathing heavily.

"Sugino did you found him?" Yada asked baseball student.

"No, but you guys, you gotta see this!" Sugino hollered excitedly before rush leaving the room.

The class wonders of why he's excited and decided to follow him.

As all of them runs outside following Sugino they're in a mountain of some sort, until they finally catch up with Sugino, there were all surprise. Standing in front of them are….dinosaurs!

All of the dinosaurs were everyone as plesiosaurus are in the water, triceratops eating the grass, and brachiosaurus walking.

Karma group was stand near the water as they were amuse too. "This is amazing!" Okuda shouted happily with her hand together.

"I know, isn't it wonderful" Kanzaki said.

"Don't underestimate the power of time travel" Karma smirks.

While the class watches the amazement of the dinosaurs Karasuma focus on one mind. "Alright, enough standing around. We need to find Daisuke and Zero" all of the class nodded and understood the situation.

"Now since where back in time, we need to stick together from now on" Karasuma order as the class understand.

"Yes sir!" And with that all of the class walks together and find the others before they became Dino food.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile back in the present)**

At the ruin city of what left in Japan, some of the e class who are still here regroup after they can't find Daisuke.

"We can't find him, it's like he disappeared?" Kimura said

"You could say that again" Yoshida scowled.

As they look at each other, they notice something about the group. "Hey where the rest of us" Okajima wonders.

They look around and notice that some of the class haven't came back yet after they kept looking for the former student of Kunugigaoka.

"Ritsu" Maya pulls out her phone as a pink hair AI girl appeared on her screen. "Can you call the others?" She asked. Ritsu nodded and tires to call them.

"I can't call them for some reason, and I can't seem to find their location either" Ritsu sob.

As the class are starting to get worried of what happened to the others and where are they now. The mushroom head Mimura notice sunset before speaking up to half of the class.

"It's getting late, we should get inside before it gets dark" Mimura stated.

The class understands of what he mean, but they can't let their friends be out in the dark. "I'm sure they'll be fine" Hazama said. "Let's get in before that brown train attack us again."

The class followed her lead as Maya was left behind looking at the sky clutches her hand and closing her eyes. " _Zero, please be safety"_ Maya thought before catching with the others. (As they don't know that some of the class went back in time).

 **And that's that, oh, and too Sailor rider, there a difference between Daisuke and Zero. Daisuke eyes are Marron, and Zero is red blue, and yellow purple. Hair, Daisuke white short hair, and Zero black mid long hair. And the age which means Daisuke is two year younger than Zero, meaning this is before he became Kamen Rider Den-O and get stab by Atrocious or should I say Sato back then. See ya later at the next scene.**


	7. scene 7

**Scene: 7 cross through time period**

Zero was nearby the lake looking for Daisuke while the sun still shining in the dinosaurs age. However he still has no luck finding his former pastself, tired of walking around.

"Where is he?" Zero muttered wondering where Daisuke is at.

As he pass by the hill, he see someone standing there watching the

aquatic dinosaurs at the river.

The totally different eyes student approaches the former Kunugigaoka student as he heard him coming. "Never see dinosaurs in real life?" He asked as Daisuke didn't spoke up while looking away from Zero.

"Look, we have to get back with the other and save Nagisa" Zero said while Daisuke didn't say anything and didn't move his spot. "Come on, we have to go."

Zero grab Daisuke hand and tries to pull him. But Daisuke stood still as he didn't want to leave here. Zero just to pull him and force Daisuke to walk with the other.

"Come on!" Zero said trying to reason with him.

"No!" Daisuke yelled refusing to return to the others.

Zero pulls Daisuke even more but the former Kunugigaoka finally free his hand, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" he hollered and push the totally different eye on the ground.

Daisuke eyes widen as he realize of what he'd done before looking at his hands and clutches them and kneels on the ground. Zero sat up as he looks at him frightening, while he remember back as he was scary after Sato death.

 **(back in the Denliner)**

"That it, I can't take it anymore!" Momotaros hollered as he stands up from the floor and clutches his fist. "I'm going to Zero now!"

"And how are you supposed to do that?" Korosensei asked. "We're trap inside this box that'll electrocute anything. Do you have a plan to do that?" as he tentacle touch the bar as it sparks up causing his finger to explode into oze.

"Watch me Takosensei" Momotaros scowled as the Oni Imagin face and stands in front of the wall.

"Alright! Push me! Push me!" he hollered at the others.

The bear and turtle imagin understand what's he up to and goes along with it as Urataros kick Momotaros at the butt while Kintaros pushes with both hand from his back as Momotaros fazed through the wall.

Giving the Octopus teacher a surprise and Ryutaros just waves at Momotars left.

"Bye! Bye! Idiot!" the purple dragon imagin waves.

As Gaoh imagin see the Oni Imagin left shocking all of them he escape (like the last time this happen).

 **(Back with Zero)**

As Zero tries to convince Daisuke to come back with the other but refuse since everyone at E class hated him and the cause the death of his only friend, Sato.

Until Momotaros jump in Zero within and possess his body before he approaches Daisuke and grab him by the collar, glaring.

"Who the hell are you" M-Zero growled

Giving Daisuke a frightening face as he body shivering comically, eyes blank, open jaws.

He ran away with tear staining from his eyes crying while wiping them. "I sorry!" Daisuke cries out loud.

"What's he's problem?" M-Zero wonders.

" _That's me you idiot!"_ Zero hollered within and force Momotaros out as he appeared in sand.

"What was that for!?" Momotaros hollered.

"You just scarier my past self!" Zero yelled.

"What!?" Momotaros shout in shock. "That yourself?!"

Zero simply nodded before turning around and talking to the red Oni Imagin. "I better go after him, I'll see you later."

He left Momotaros behind to catch up with his past self Daisuke. While the red Oni wonder why the old Zero that he told him and rest is here, as he cup his hand on his chin.

Meanwhile the rest were trying to find Daisuke and Zero in the dinosaurs ages. But they too focus on looking the view of theatre reptiles before they were extinct for thousands of years.

"Can't you believe we seeing actually Dinosaurs!" Okuda hollered excitedly.

"You tell me, we're looking at Dinosaurs when they extinct" Sugino admitted himself.

While Fuwa and Nakamura were taking pictures of them with their phones, grinning a smile. Karasuma watches the sky as pterodactyls flying up and pass by them before he looks down. " _Who would have thought a train that can travel through time should go this far"_ Karasuma thought. " _But if that happens, they would be in the wrong hands."_

As the class kept walking by the river, they see someone coming as Daisuke fans towards them and hides behind Kayano back.

"Oh there you are!" Kayano said while Daisuke shiver of fear while the class wonder what happen to him.

"Is something wrong?" Kanzaki asked.

While Daisuke didn't heard her while he still in fear with eyes close shut behind the green cat hair back. Then they heard someone coming as they now see Zero coming up with them giving Daisuke even more frightening as he clutches on Kayano arms.

"Hey, can you let go of my arm you squeezing it too tight" Kayano asked as Daisuke let go of her arm.

Zero finally made it to the other as he take a breath and spoke up. "Listen Daisuke. I sorry for scaring you I didn't mean it" he apologize to Daisuke.

As the former student of Kunugigaoka take a look at Zero as he's normal star right now until Daisuke said. "I-It's okay," he accepted his apologies as Daisuke looks down with a sad look before he finally move away from Kayano and approaches Zero. "And I'm sorry for pushing you back there, please accept my apologies."

The class were shock as they never heard of Daisuke say those words, while Zero gives him a smile. "It's okay I forgive you" he said, accepting his apology.

As Daisuke shows no emotion, he was about to speak up when. " _So that bastard everyone talking about"_ Momotaros asked in Zero head. " _Yeah, that's my former self."_

As everyone was curious of what's going on with him, as if he change for the last two years since he disappears.

Then they heard someone coming from behind as they all look and see Zeronos coming out from repair the Zeroliner. "Well I just finish repairing Zeroliner, meaning we can go after" he inform them.

They were all relief that the green rider was about to repair the train. "Then what's the other thing" Karasuma asked as Zeronos release a sigh.

"Unfortunately we don't where Gaoh's goingin what time period he at. So we'll might have to cross through the time stream and find where he's at" Zeronos said.

"That would be a soldable idea" Karasuma agrees as everyone nodded and understand the plan.

They all walk back to the Zeroliner so that they can travel through time and find Nagisa and stopping Gaoh whatever he's planning. Zero walks with the other before he notice that Daisuke was left behind as he looks down on the ground with sad look.

As Daisuke kept looking at the ground someone approaches him, he tilt his head up and see Zero standing in front of him. "Come on, don't just stand here and eaten by the dinosaurs. Come with us" Zero smiled at him as he brought out his hand to him.

For Daisuke, he never seen someone happy since his old friend died in front of him. He see Zero hand up, think if he wants him to come along with him and E class, (he has no idea that this is his futureself).

He follows along and manage to catch up with the others in the Zeroliner and leaving the dinosaurs timeline.

Back in the desert with the rainbow, Karasuma manage to make more room at the dining cart as Isogai, Kataoka, Okano, Maehara sits with each other in the same table, Yada and Kurahashi sits together, and Karma, Okuda, Kayano, Sugino with each other.

Well, all except Daisuke who's sitting at the back porch seeing the view of the desert rainbow. As Zero, Kanzaki are with him making company for him, including Terasaka for some reason.

"Hey, Zero?" Kanzaki asking the totally different eye person a question. "Why did you taking care of him?"

Zero scratch his head thinking why he did that. "Well, I don't wanna leave him out in the open" he replied to the class idol. "Why'd you asked, did you seen him before?" he wonder about that.

"No, I never actually seen him up close" Kanzaki shook her head. "However, you two kinda look alot like the same person but different?"

Daisuke and Zero looks at each other as their faces does look the exactly same face. "Well… what are the coincident.." Zero smile with his eyes close.

Then Daisuke felt someone staring at him as he look and see Terasaka leaning against the wall with his arms cross glaring at him.

The former Kunugigaoka student shiver as Daisuke is frighten of Terasaka and hides behind Zero back (his future self) with his eyes close shut with a teardrop coming out of his eye.

Zero and Kanzaki notice Terasaka staring at Daisuke before he turns his head around and stop staring at the form Kunugigaoka student.

"What's up with Terasaka?" Zero whisper to Kanzaki ear asking.

"I don't know, but from what I heard, Terasaka hates Daisuke even more" Kanzaki explain to Zero as he understands.

Zero remember back in his past as Daisuke remembers why Terasaka hates his past self.

As Zeroliner kept going up it teleport to a new time era where everything is hot and full of desert.

Zero, Daisuke, Kanzaki looks at the view excitedly. "Look we're in a new time" Kanzaki said.

Then they heard gun firing as they see two couples on carriage with one horse trying to get away from two bandits in cowboy styles shoot them with guns.

Kanzaki and Daisuke felt back for those people, while Terasaka just watches them doing nothing and for Zero who left all of a sudden.

In the dining cart the other are seeing this too.

"Poor them" Yada muttered.

"I feel so bad for them to go through" Kurahashi said.

Then burst through the dining cart was Zero who's possess by Momotaros as the oni Imagin runs across the cart with a bunch of egg in a large bowl.

"Move aside" M-Zero scrowled just as Karma, Kayano, Sugino, and Okuda come as well from the dining cart.

"What're doing?" Kayano asked.

M-Zero ignore her and started throwing eggs at the two bandit as they got egg yolk on their clothing.

"Umm, don't you think if you throw the eggs in the past, the future change?" Sugino pointed up as he worries it the past charge and alter the present.

"No, not unless their in the middle of nowhere, so I guess it wouldn't hurt if we throw eggs" Karma said as he join M-Zero and started throwing eggs at them too.

"I'm not sure" Kayano isn't sure about this.

"But I kinda feel bad for those couple" Kanzaki admitted herself as she felt bad for them.

As they kept throwing eggs at them, the baBrit's who are firing their guns at them. Karma grab another egg from the bowl and face it at Sugino as he wonder why. "Come on, at least, it wouldn't hurt to do it" he said grinning.

Sugino thinks if he throws an egg at the bandits. After that he sighs and gets the egg from Karma hand, decided to do this. "Okay, but only few throws" he muttered.

He in position like in baseball as he hold the egg carefully and look at the bandit, he put his left leg out and right leg behind. He stride his left leg, separate his hands away, knee up before dropping it and pitches it by force.

The egg travels through thin air and hits the one of the bandit face and slips over his horse just as his partner sees this and yank hink his horse just when the horse stands up in two feel causing the other bandit to fall.

"Way a go Sugino!" Kayano cheer as they congrats him for pitching a throw.

"That was amazing, you're really are great!" Okuda commented him.

Sugino chuckles while scratching his back head with his eyes close. "Well it's no big deal" he said.

"That was great Sugino" Kanzaki said to Sugino.

Causing him to startled as he blush and scratching his back head. "Really! Well I'm glad you say that!" He chuckled.

While they all saw him trying to get interest his crash with sweat drops on their head seeing this.

The next travel in the Zeroliner is in a land with Lions, Zebras, Giraffes, Hippos, Cheetahs, and Rhinos.

Kurahashi look through the window with her hand on it excitedly. "Look there's animals!" She yelled as they pass by a flock of flamingos.

"You really like animals don't you?" Nakamura asked.

"You get so! Look there a bunch of cheetah running!" Kurahashi said as outside, as cheetahs runs fast and chase after the Zeroliner.

All of the class sees this as they're also amazed to see this too. "Wow, look at all of these animals" Yada said.

"That means we're in Africa back in time" Kataoka said with her arms cross and watches the scenery.

Zeroliner then opened the portal and passes through blunts as it pass by a group of African bison.

The next time period their in is at Italy as they circle around the unfinished tower of Pisa.

"Look! It's the tower of Pisa!" Kayano shouted out. "That means were in italy!"

The class looks through the window and see the tower of Pisa (which will be finish in the future).

"Wow, this is so cool" Fuwa said while Nakamura takes a picture with her phone.

Then the next timeline their is at a desert with pyramid and the sphinx with a nose that hasn't break yet. Zero and the other who are outside see the scenery.

"Look! Pyramid!" Zero said.

Daisuke stands up and take a look at the view. "Then that means we're in ancient Egypt" he identified it.

As he see people pulling a ginormous stone with many people pulling while the other one commanding them. As Daisuke looks sad and remember how ungrateful back then as he's in Kunugigaoka.

Terasaka notice him frowning, wondering why he's looks sad.

The Zeroliner travel through the desert with the rainbow sky, as the class are eating the food that Deneb made and they enjoy it. As Kanzaki with as she decided to hang out with Karma group for now.

"This is delicious!" Yada yelp happily as the class agrees.

"You see, what did I tell you" Nakamura bragged about it.

Then Deneb walks with a apron around him as he walks in with food on the black tray and pass the more food to Kamra group after he appreciate them all enjoying the food.

"Hey!" Isogai calls out Deneb as he walks up to him. "What is it?" Deneb asked.

"I gotta say, those food you made really are great" Isogai commented him.

As he blush and scratches his back head. "Oh, thank you for your compliment" Deneb appreciate him.

"Yeah their delicious" Okano said.

"I tell you, you're a great cook" Maehara comments the ninja Imagin.

"Why thank you" Deneb said sheepishly.

Before he was about to leave the Dining cart with two more food onthe tray. "Excuse me" Kanzaki calls out to him as he looks at her and listen to her question.

"Where exactly are we with the rainbow sky?" She asked.

"Oh, where are inside the timestream" Deneb replies.

"Wait, did you say we're inside the timestream?" Kanzaki asked the class hear this and was surprise as well.

Deneb nodded. "Yes, and the sands of grain you see there are time is time as well."

"I didn't know this is the timestream" Okuda said.

"Me either" Kataoka agrees.

"So we're some kind of crossing through time period on sand then" Okano wonders to Deneb.

"You could say that. The Denliner and the Zeroliner travels through time, passing through past, present, and future" (he said the quote of the opening).

Karma thought of another question he wanted to asked before he spoke up. "What about the Gaohliner, it can travel through time as well, right?" He reminded the alligator train, the one that destroyed the city.

"Yes, but it can also travel through time even through time, as well erasing time too" Deneb said. "If Gaoh success of taking over the time stream, he'll destroy the time stram with it."

This makes the class with a sad looks as they all thinking about Nagisa as Gaoh taking over. Deneb decided to leave the dining room to give them alone time.

Kayano however it worrying about Nagisa even more as he's the first friend he made during the first day of school. "Nagisa" he whispers as Karma, Okuda, Sugino, and Kanzaki notice her and know how that felt.

 **And that's that, and the vote for the change of story of the Kamen Rider will be set in January 11. See ya later at the next scene.**


	8. scene 8

**Scene 8: Sengoku era**

Deneb walks in the back porch and serve Zero and Terasaka some food on their plate he made, all except Daisuke who isn't feeling hungry.

"Enjoy your meal" Deneb said as Zero Is grateful ,Terasaka didn't respond while he just took a bite out of food.

Zero was eating his food just before he notice that Daisuke wrap his arms around and face away from him and Terasaka.

"You should eat" Zero tries to tell his former pastself to eat something, but Daisuke just being stubborn as he face away Zero his future self.

Terasaka seen the whole thing as he looks at the former Kunugigaoka student and let out a sight. "Seriously, eating anything isn't in your comprehension?" He scowled.

Daisuke ignore the delinquent of E class, as he still isn't looking at one of them. Until he stomach grumbles as he embarrass when his cheek turn red. Then he turns around to Zero side and see the food in front of him as Zero hold it up at Daisuke face.

"Here, you'll need to eat then me" he insisted as Daisuke peek little and stares at the delicious food that Deneb made. He couldn't stand it anymore as he swipe the plate off of Zero hands and munching down all of the food on the plate.

Zero watches it with a sweat drop on his here deadpanned of how hungry his past self was. As for Terasaka, he ignore it and took a bit out of the food that Deneb made for the class.

Zero wondering why's he acting like that, (since he didn't act like a jerk after the pool with Shiro and Itona) as he calls him out. "Hey, Terasaka" he heard his call and turn his head to Zero.

"You've been acting strange lately, can you tell me what bothering you?" He asked.

But Terasaka didn't replied as he looks away while he chewing his food, but Zero kept staring at him wanting to know he's acting around with Daisuke while Daisuke still eating.

"Let's just say that I don't wanna talks about it" he spoke up.

Zero brains has been struck as if he knows why he's acting like this, as well the past two years ago. As he was about to speak more, the Zeroliner arrives at the next time period there stopping at, Zero stands up and see an old town down there as well.

Terasaka looks at the scenery as well and see an old town as well, but it wasn't the village they see, the Denliner is also there too.

"It looks like they're here" Zero stated to Terasaka.

"It looks like it" Terasaka said.

The Zeroliner stops at the cliff at the mountain, as Zeronos, student of E class and the former Kunugigaoka student all gets out of the bull train and looks at the scenery.

"Wow, look at this place" Kayano admitted, amaze as well the class of e class.

"It kinda looks like a place that we went, but where?" Isogai wonders as the old town looks familiar as well the class.

"It's Kyoto," they all turns to see someone spoke up as Daisuke standing in front of them. "This is fifty sixty eight, the time when Oda Nobunaga, marches down to Kyoto" he explain this to the class.

"No way, this is Kyoto" Nakamura surprise as well everyone else.

"It looks so different then the one we knew" Fuwa said.

Karasuma looks around the scenery and see that no one's out there until he spotted the Denliner as well including samurai guarding the train. "It appears that no one step foot on Kyoto yet, so Oda will be here in a few days or so" Karasuma stated the class as they listen.

"Which means?" Irina asked.

"Oda hasn't step foot on this landscape yet, so we have plants of time before his arrive" he said before back at the class again. "Now, we need some recon group to check out the building, any volunteers?"

Everyone looking around think if they wanna go into the old town that will be a city one day, until someone raise there hand up as everyone turn and see Daisuke raising his hand up.

"I-I'll go" he volunteered as everyone were surprise to hear that.

Zero let a sigh out as he can't let his past self get kill, (meaning if he dies early, then he'll disappear in the present). "I'll help" Zero also volunteer and decided to help.

Karasuma looks the both of them just as he closes his eyes and made his decision. "Alright, but take Irina with you" he suggested to them. "Remember this is the sengoku era, so be careful when your bumping into an enemy."

Both of them understood they assignment as the walk down to hill, while Irina with them and headed straight to Kyoto in the sengoku era. As they left the class they watch them walking down, just before Kayano raise her hand.

"Sir, if you wouldn't mind, can I come with them?" She asked.

"Fine, but be careful" Karasuma instructed her as she nodded and catches up Zero group.

"As for the rest of you, I want you find a hideout, a shelter of basic operation. And for the other thing, fine food and salads back at the hideout, will be here for awhile. SO MOVE OUT!"

"Yes sir!" All of the class solute unison.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile with Zero group)**

Zero, Daisuke, Irina, and Kayano walks down to the street of Kyoto, before this is a great city, gift shops, monument, and treats. As they kept walking down the streets.

"Man look at the streets it's so different" Zero admitted as the way to Kyoto looks different.

"You tell me, some of the stuff that haven't been made yet" Kayano agrees with Zero as she looks at the wall.

As they kept walking up the streets, Irina was curious and wondering why he's still alive and looks at Daisuke while see looks back at Zero, looking the same thing and whisper Zero ear. "Hey, how does this Daisuke even survive for so long" She whisper.

Zero sighs as he can't let his secret to his teacher since she knew he's Den-O. "Alright, here the thing. Daisuke is actually the last I accidentally bump into and wanting to come along" he explain to Irina.

"Oh, then why does he look exactly look like you but younger" Irina asked one more question.

Zero went in silent as he didn't replied to her question, while Irina watches him wondering why he's silent. "Hey, Professor Bitch" the bitch teacher hears Kayano whispering to her ear. "What did you and Zero talking about?" She asked.

"I don't know, I only ask him that he and Daisuke looks exactly the same" she replied to Kayano ears.

"Now that I think about, he and Daisuke does actually look alike, but why. Are that brothers or something?" Kayano wonders about that.

"I don't think so, if Zero told us he has a brother, he should know" Irina said.

While they kept walking down, a group of samurai appreare and blocking their pathway. "Are you the one that Gaoh here for said the captain of the group.

The group were in cautious and in position of fighting as Daisuke hides behind Irina. "I think Gaoh already got there guys on his side of the bargain" Irina muttered.

Then another group of samurai block there back of the pathway as they're surrounded them.

"No what" Kayano asked.

As there's no escape for them to get out of this, just when the samurai were about to pull their katanas out, suddenly. A smoke of clouds appear out of nowhere and cover them blinded on both sides.

The group wondering of what just happen until they heard a voice rising of familiar friend. "Hey guys!" Okuda falls out as she with Sugino, Karma, and Kanzaki.

"Come on! Now's your chance, let's go!" Sugino falls out.

They all understood, as they runs away from the samurai and get their get away. Unfortunately Zero and Kayano were captured by two samuraiz

"Zero! Kayano!" Sugino hollered out loud.

As he was about to get in there and save them, but Karma grab him by the back collar just when arrow flying out of nowhere as hit the rooftop. "Wow, that was a close one" Sugino relief that he didn't see that one coming.

"Take those two to Gaoh immediately!" One of them orders them.

As the to samurai dragging the two student of E class to Gaoh while holding their arms. The group watches them taking Zero and Kayano away and couldn't do anything to save them.

"Now what" Okuda asked.

As none of them face any plans to save them, then Karma hits an idea. "I got an idea" Karma smirks as the group have a bad idea that will end up jurassic.

Meanwhile Kayano and Zero and walk with the two samurai and one captain on the walkway while guarding the two assassin.

"So where are they taking us" Kayano muttered.

"I don't know" Zero said.

"Shut up! And keep walking!" The captain hollered.

The two were in silent as kept walking up the hill and through the woods to meet their end. They kept walking, Zero notice a crate full of bombs in it, wondering why do they need bombs for.

"Hey I said keep moving!" The captain shouted more.

" _Momotaros, what are they up to with these bomb?"_ Zero asks Momotaros within.

" _I like don't know, but I wanna kick their asses"_ Momotaros scowled.

" _Just keep it down, you'll get your chance"_ he tries to keep Momotaros camp and patient for role to come.

"Walk faster!" The captain order as he kick Zero from behind. "Now get up!"

"Hey! You kick Zero on purpose!" Kayano yelled defended for Zero.

"You be quiet!" He exclaim as he grab her by the by the neck. "We ain't paying for this, now get up and keep moving!"

This causes Momotaros groaning further and further and can't stands this any longer. He possess Zero within and get up from the ground with his appearance change.

"Ore….sanjou" Zero said with his glaring at the captain.

"No standing around!" The captain hollered as he raise his katana and swing it downward at Zero as Kayano can't bare to watch this.

But M-Zero was able to catch it his hand on the captain arm and hold it still. Then M-Zero smirks as he grip both hand on the captain arms and toss him over. "Now I'm gonna kick your ass"

"Like hell!" The captain hollered.

As he charges towards M-Zero with his katana and swing it downwards at him, just as M-Zero kicks in as he dodges it and grab his arm before tossing him over and flies over the bushes as M-Zero chase after him.

The captain rolls on the ground after the glow from the future boy, M-Zero finally catches up to him. "You're gonna lay for this!" The captain hollered and charged him again as he straight stab at.

M-Zero manage to dodge his attack and punch him in the face. The captain charges at him again and swing his katana to cut M-Zero. But he too fast just before hides behind the tree just when the captain katana is stuck and can't remove it.

M-Zero kicks him in the stomach as he collapse and fell on the ground as he cough from the hit. The possessed Zero looks at him grinning, before he turns around and walks away leaving the captain behind.

But the captain have something in his sleeve as he pull out a throwing knife as he in position and throws it at M-Zero didn't pay attention.

Meanwhile for Kayano, she was save by Karma, Sugino, Okuda, Kanzaki, and Irina as they manage to take down two guards down thanks to Okuda poison she made back in the present. As for Daisuke, he just hide behind Irina back the entire time.

"Thanks you guys for saving me" Kayano said as she bow at them.

"It's no big deal" Sugino shugged.

"We're just glad your safe" Kanzaki said generous.

"Hey, you come out the enemy are gone" Irina asked, But Daisuke still not moving as the other look at him.

"I wonder what happen to him?" Okuda wonders about the former Kunugigaoka student as well the group.

Then Karma remember someone. "Hey, Where's Zero" Karma concern about the unlucky student as Kayano remember.

"Oh right, he went out of control and beating up the big one" Kayano startled as she explain what happen to Zero.

"Let's find him before he gets hurt" Sugino suggested as Kayano pointed the direction of where Zero and follow the trail.

They look for Zero in the forest as they try their best to find him but with no luck. Sugino was look for Zero through the bushes when he saw Zero lying down on the ground.

"Hey guys in found Zero!" Sugino call out.

They all heard Sugino call as they runs down to him and follow his lead until they all see Zero. "Zero are you okay!" Kayano yelled.

Until she and group stop for a moment as they not the only one here at the forest, as they see a red Oni monster approaches in the shadows as it finish off the captain that captured Zero and Kayano.

It reveal to be…..Momotaros as he see the group standing in front of him just when he cross his arms.

 **And there, Kayano, Karma, Sugino, Okuda, and Kanzaki are the first people in E class as well Zero friends meet Momotaros for the first time. See ya later at the next scene. And the vote of Akame Ga Kill now move into the 18 if you still want to vote. And the preview will come soon.**


	9. scene 9

**Scene 9: True plan**

The group are at the location after they found Kayano and Zero lying on the ground, but not only that, they also encounter Momotaros first time.

"Is that a..?" Kayano asked.

"An Imagin" Kanzaki said that last sentence from Kayano.

All of them stare at Momotaros as he already took out the captain that capture Zero and Kayano being hostage. Momotaros stood there as he stare at Zero friends with his sword on his hand.

Okuda step back a little just as Momotaros makes a move and walks up to them. That when Karma and Sugino block behind the girls as they stood their ground and standing up against the red Imagin.

But they hear a sound of foot step coming this way as look around and see samurai foot soldiers circling around the group, surrounded them with katana in hands.

"Hail, from orders of Gaoh, I hereby place you under arrest!"

The group look around, trap and there's nowhere to escape. So one of the samurai order four of them to arrest them when all of a sudden, a red hand as one samurai look to the left and see Momotaros.

"Your let go you monster" he growled

"Huh" Momotaros huff to his response just when he flip over the samurai and crash into the tree.

All of the samurai pointed their weapons at Momotaros in caution. "Now this is a climax" He smirks.

All of the samurai charge at Momotaros, trying to kill the red Oni Imagin. But have no luck as Momotaros simply punching and kicking all of them, while the group just watch him fighting all of those samurai from behind, confused of what happening now.

"Okay, should we leave here and let the red Imagin fight on his own, or what?" Kayano asked.

As they all wondering what to do now, while Momotaros fights all of the foot samurai, Zero knocked out and Daisuke hides behind Irina. "Let's just leave him right those guys" Irina suggested as the we're about to take their leave while Okuda and Sugino pick up Zero.

"Hold it" Karma spoke up as they turn to him. "Let's wait till he finish off those guys" the group is suspicious, wondering why he suggested. "And I hope we still have more of your special smoke bomb Okuda" he asked her.

Momotaros kept fighting all of the samurai as most of them are unconscious lying on the ground while some still keep fighting the red Imagin, but no luck. As most of them fled from the scene while a few kept standing.

"Tck is that all you got, I'm only at my climax!" Momotaros scowled while he hold one of the samurai are before letting it go and kick him from behind as he fell on the ground.

As soon the samurai gets up from the ground and pointed his Kayano at Momotaros. He and his men finally realize that they have no chance of beating Momotaros as they all ran for they're life.

"Huh, you call that a fight" Momotaros scoffed as if this is no big deal. But as he turn around, a smoke bomb came out of nowhere as Momotaros face is now has white poured on his fast and looks around to see who did.

Then all of a sudden kick him from behind as he knees on the ground before knocking out by someone. "..damn you…..whoever you are" he growled just as past out.

Karma stand next the knock out Momotaros as he's the one who knock Momotaros out. "Okay, now that we have someone to talk to, let bring him in and interrogate him" Karma smirks.

While the rest sweet drop on their head, seeing Karma how a sadist he still is. As for Daisuke, he shivers with blank white eyes seeing Karma devilish look.

"H-He's scary" Daisuke muttered frighten.

* * *

 **(Back in the present)**

Half of the class of e class were gather in the building where they taking refuge.

Maya came back with Hayami and Chiba as they brought back food for the others. Then she just sneezed, "achoo!" as Maya her nose.

"Maya, are you alright?" Chiba wonders Maya.

"Are you sick or something?" Hayami asked after her spinning partner.

"No," Maya replied as she wipe off her, "I starting feel that I'm missing something to deal with?" She wonders.

They both wonders confused why she said that (since all of this doesn't know about her knowing Zero is Kamen Rider Den-O). "It's probably a chill around here" Hara suggest as she help them get the food.

Then Maya sigh, shrugging her shoulder and accepted that suggestion from Hara before they all walk down where the other gating at the fire.

* * *

 **(Back in 1568)**

Momotaros moans as he finally walks up and found himself strap in a chair in a room with nothing.

Then he hears a door opening as he looks and see someone approaching with the light behind him. Just as the light dies down, the person reveal to be Kamra.

"Hello again" Karma greet sinisterly.

Momotaros glares at Kamra as he knows about him a couple of times back in the present within Zero. "Know that we're here, you are gonna tell me what Gaoh is up to" he smirks.

"Like what" Momotaros replies.

"Just tell me everything so we can get this done and save Nagisa" Karma says before he brought out a bug.

Meanwhile with the class their peek through the slide door as some of the class were watching the interrogation. While some went to check up on Zero who's lying on ground with a tatami mad on it and a blank it.

"W-What happen? Where an I?" Zero aske tiredly.

"Zero! Your awake!" Kayano cries out of relief as she and Sugino, Kanzaki, Okuda, Yada, and Kurahashi all circle.

"We're glad you're okay" Okuda said while Sugino nodded from behind.

Zero looks around and found himself in a old house where's they'll be taking refuge. "Where are we, and why every over there?" He ask.

"While you were past out, Karma manage to get that red Imagin and take it into interrogation" Yada explain to Zero.

"Yeah, right after we found a perfect place for outlet base, we put it in there with Karma" Kurahashi said after Yada.

Zero eyes widen as he knows who the red Imagin is. "Ahh? Where is that red Imagin exactly?" He asked.

"He's over there with…" Sugino tells Zero, but he rushes in as he past through the group. "There"

Zero opens the door as he rush in the scenery. Once he walk in, he sees Karma trying to open Momotaros mouth with mustard and wasabi. "Man, how could you open your mouth when you eat?" Karma wonders while his hands are on Momotaros mouth and tries to open it.

Momotaros tried to escape but he couldn't from Karma clutches. "Oh well, guess I'll have to open your mouth by force" he said before he raise the wasabi and was about to plink it in Momotaros mouth.

"Wait! Wait!" Zero exclaim and stops this insanity.

"Oh come on, I was just getting some intels from him" Karma explain

Zero closes his eyes and let a sigh out. "I don't think this is the way to get in intels" he said.

The rest of the group listen to their conversation from behind as Daisuke oversees this from far away as he decided to see the commotion.

"Come on, it we're going know of how to save Nagisa, this red horn will tell us" Karma said to Zero.

"Hey devil boy! I don't know anything, beside the name is Momotaros!" He hollered while trying to escape.

"Momotaros? That a stupid name!" Karma laugh historical making Momotaros angrier and wants to kill him.

But Zero block Momotaros and Karma the way and tries to stop the fight while the rest only watches. "What're you doing?" He asked.

"Look let get the intel in a different way, not torture him" Zero suggested as Kamra let a sigh out. "But I'm still torturing him. Beside I don't know what your head is in."

"Come on, at least we can do this without that" Zero reason with Karma.

Then Karma let a sigh out. "You know, your top soft for someone to trust an Imagin after every they tries to hurt us. Buy at least your not a coward like Daisuke."

After that Zero heard someone running away just when Kayano walks up to them and whispers to Zero ear. He let a sigh out. "Where is he?" He asked.

She pointed the direction as Zero nodded and left the room to chase down and catch up with the person. "Hey, Karma" he listen to want she about to say. "That was harsh, beside, Daisuke overhear this."

"Oh, he hear it all haven't he?" Karma said drily.

Kayano wonders if he and Daisuke have a history together back in the present in kunugigaoka. While the rest what's to know why.

Daisuke runs down the hill with tear drop from his eye while Zero chases him down. "Wait! Daisuke! Don't go far away!" He shouted at him.

Daisuke then trip over and rolls on the ground until he stops as Zero crotch down and see if he's okay. "Daisuke, you okay?" He asked as just looks away and didn't look at him.

"I just wanna go away" Daisuke spoke up. "I don't want to have friends anymore."

Zero tilt his head down, frown as he knows why. "Look, I know why you kept running away and leaving the group" he said drily.

Daisuke looks at him curious of what said. "Listen, when I your age, I once run away because I did something terrible to someone and cause to his death. I ran and ran and ran so I can leave the past behind, but then a person that I once knew tries to kill me." This causes Daisuke to be surprise to hear that. "But as soon I woke up, someone was there and took me in. So I decided to start from the beginning and do it all over again."

Then Daisuke tilt his head up to Zero as the both of them stares at each other. "Look, I know how you feel, and you don't have to run away from your past, just go straight to the future and start all over again" Zero finish with a smile.

Daisuke isn't sure if he can start all over as he though this will only be a repeat of what happen.

As they took in silence, they hear an explosion nearby just when Zero stand up and decided to check it out leaving Daisuke behind.

He climb up the hill as see smoke and hear footsteps nearby, he bend down to be unseen and checks out the commotion. Once he took a peek, he sees an area full of samurai troops as if they mining something in that large hole on a ground.

"What's going on?" Zero wonders.

* * *

 **(Back with the group)**

"Just tell us about this Gaoh person your red born" Terasaka demand.

"For the last time! I do not work with big mouth!" Momotaros hollered as both Terasaka and Momotaros glare at each other.

"Oh break it up" Kataoka said as she break the two up the fight. "There's no way we get intel on this red one."

"Beside, for all we know, this one doesn't seem to know" Okano said with her arms cross.

Then Karasuma enters the room as he sees some of the student gather around. "What's going on?" He asked before he see Momotaros fire up in a chair.

"Mr. Karasuma" Kurahashi spoke up with Yada as both of them rubbing their hands. "We can explain" she said sheepishly while Karasuma glare at all of them narrowing his eye.

"Well we have nothing in progress and we still don't know why this Gaoh take Nagisa with him?" Kanzaki state.

"Oh blue hair huh" Momotaros muttered as Kayano over year what Momotaros just said. "Blue hair?" She whisper before realizing of what he's talking about.

"You mean Nagisa" Kayano said as they all hear her while Momotaros turns to her. "Please you must know what going on, please!" She begged for Momotaros to tell the truth.

"Kayano take it easy" Sugino said calming down her green hair cat friend.

"If you hurt him and will get any information" Maehara reasoning with her.

Then turns his head away from Kayano, but all he was her begging for her friend to come back. This make it annoying to him and can stand it any longer. "Okay fine I'll tell you" Kayano stops begging and listen to what Momotaros about to say. "I was there but I was a prisoner from that jerk."

"Prisoner?" Yada and Kanzaki said unison.

"You mean your not working with Gaoh?" Maehara asked.

"No I'm not!" Momotaros exclaim as everyone sweet drop on their heads. "But I do know this," as they listen closely of what he gonna say them.

As for Korosensei and the rest of the Taros, they still can't get out of the cage the dining cart in the Denliner. Then they heard a door open and see G-Nagisa walking in and stands in front of Korosensei.

"I think you and the boy should listen to my plans" G-Nagisa said before jumping out of Nagisa as he fell on the ground while Nagisa collapse.

"Nagisa!" Korosensei hollered as he see his assassins student tired and exhausted, while Gaoh sits on the table.

"Long ago, my plan was to takeover the timestream by using the Gaohliner" he tells the story about his life to Korosensei and Nagisa. "However, I was stop by the annoying Den-O and his crew as I took my final stand against him and my fate ended into ashes."

Then he jumps of the table and walks up to Korosensei up close. "But then, someone revive me and commanded me to kill some boy he wanted him dead name Zero" Korosensei know who's Gaoh talking about as he recognized a black armor Kill whos order the Imagin to kill Zero.

"However, I disobey him and took my crew back so that I can proceed to my plans. But to do that I need a host to my new body" he looks down and watches Nagisa helpless on the ground. "And this boy will be my new body."

"What, but why did you chose Nagisa in the first place" Korosensei asked as again smirks of the amusement as if he wants to know how he found him in the first place. "Well it all start at a hotel up in a mountain in an island. Of a man that poison of your so call student as one boy face him to retrieve the antidote. But the boy snaps for the antidote exploded and take that man with only a simply clap."

Korosensei knows where. "Okinawa" he whisper as Gaoh nodded. "Yes that bloodlust was tremendous, glorious, and Dreadly. He and I will be togetherness as we crush our enemy! So I sneak into his room and possess this body of his only and make as my new body" He hollered.

Korosensei glare at him of what Gaoh said and can't accept of him possessing one of his student and get away with it. "However, it would seem that this boy is trying to take back his body. But I'm not gonna let that happen. So I found a something that'll fuse the my soul and his body into one, life orb...or the light for short."

"Life orb?" Urataros muttered with his hand on his chin.

"Yes, and once I obtain that power, I will takeover the timestream and take this body as one of my own!" Gaoh declare himself with ruby raise up.

Korosensei looks at the ground where Nagisa lying on the ground, before tiki tint his head up to again once again. "Whatever happens, my student will stop your scheme and save Nagisa from your clutches" Korosensei said just when his skin change into black.

Gaoh stuff just before he jump back into Nagisa and gets up from the ground. "And are they gonna do about it while I'm in this body" he smirks making Korosensei speechless, he doesn't what them hurt him.

G-Nagisa walks out of the dining room leaving the Octopus teacher and the Taros alone in the dining cart. Korosensei looks through the window and see samurai foot soldier carrying a crate of TNT and load them in the large hole.

"Please my class, save Nagisa" Korosensei whisper, begging for the class to save Nagisa before it's too late.

 **See ya next time.**


	10. scene 10

**Scene 10: operation break in**

After what Momotaros explain to the class of what's happening to Nagisa now as he also mention something about Gaoh real plan.

Kataoka walks backward and forward with her hand on her chin. "So what you're telling us is Nagisa is still in there but Gaoh holding back, right?" she repeat to Momotaros of he explain to everyone.

"Yep" Momotaros replied.

"And your not working with Gaoh, correct?" Isogai asked

"Like hell I'd work with big mouth!"

"And you don't know what's Gaoh up to right now" Maehara wonders.

"I don't know what's he up either or why he want your" Momotaros scowled.

Kayano looks down frown after what Momotaros just said. "Well, at least we know that Nagisa is a puppet to that guy" she sigh out.

"So that one thing, but still, we need more than that to save Nagisa" Sugino said crossing his arms.

As the class tries to think of how they're gonna save Nagisa and what Gaoh really up to, they hear a door open as they turns around and see Daisuke and Zero walking in.

"Guy," all of them listen to what Zero about to say, "I think you need to see this."

* * *

 **(With Gaoh)**

While all of the samurai soldier stack up all the crates of TNT, a few and Gaoh Imagin digs underground just as Gaoh in Nagisa body walks in with a samurai general next to him.

"Gaoh, we did everything in our power to fine it but no luck" he said as G-Nagisa glares at him just as he pulls out his sword at the general neck.

"Keep your men doing the job, or do you wanna let your precious Kyoto be fallen to Oda Nobunaga hands" G-Nagisa taunted.

As the general lord, Imagawa Yoshimoto died in the hands of Oda Nobunaga, in a couple of days, he and his army will march on this land and claim it his own. "No, I won't let him" he replied.

G-Nagisa turns around before walks away with him. "Get back to work and find the life orb" he commanded.

The General bow at him before he walks away.

* * *

Meanwhile out from the hole, Zero look at the scenery and show Karasuma as both of them observe the view of what's going on over there.

"So this is where you found it huh?" Karasuma asked Zero.

"Yeah" Zero nodded as he answer to Karasuma question. "So do you this might Gaoh be at?"

Karasuma looks around and analyze the area. "Well, his cronies are here, so, I could say that he's around here somewhere" he said just before they slide down and head back to the others.

The group waited for Zero and Karasuma at the far away distance, as they heard someone coming until both of them made it here.

"So what happen?" Okano asked them.

"He's there," Karasuma replies to Okano, "he around somewhere, and his Imagin are guarding around perimeter."

"That's not all, he's also digging up something in that large hole" Zero stated to the others.

"He's right, they're digging a hole there as well" this makes the class curious of why he dug a large hole on the ground after what Karasuma said.

"But why're they digging a hole?" Okuda wonders.

"I think I know" Fuwa spoke up as they turns to her and listen to what she's about to say. "If I read every hero manga in my life, I think there's something down there."

The class are now cern after what Fuwa said, they all wondering what's underground of ancient Kyoto. "Now that I think about it, did they have a map back at our present" Kanzaki reminded everyone about one of Gaoh map that lead here.

"What if Fuwa's right," Isogai agrees, "if something in that hole, might have something to do with Nagisa."

"We have to stop this before it happens" Kataoka declare herself to the happened.

"Which is why we're all here" the class hear a voice as they look around until he see the the other half of the class are here in the past.

"Everyone! Your here!" Kayano hollered in surprise.

"But how?" Yada and Kurahashi asked.

"Well a green man took us from the present and brought us here" Muramatsu explain.

"So this is Kyoto before everything else right?" Hazama asked with a wicked smirk while everyone sweetdrop seeing that face like that.

"Anyways," Maya then spoke up, "Zeronos brought us back from the present" she explain the story of she and the others got here while Zeronos stands behind them.

The other half of the class that are already in the past turns to Karasuma as they know how. "I told him to get the others here so that we can make out a plan."

"Right, let's get down to business" Zeronos said as crack his knuckles.

The group circle around and strategize a plan to break in the area and get pass by the samurai soldiers and Gaoh's Imagins. But as they strategies, Daisuke was the only one not strategize and with the others.

Zero notice him not with the other and decided to check on him. "You okay?" He asked as Daisuke turn his dead to him.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine" Daisuke replies to Zero. "But I wanna a request" Zero listen as Daisuke is about to tell him. "I wanna help you save your friend."

Zero was surprise, but not just him the class over years it too and shock to hear that from Daisuke. "W-Why do you wanna help?" Zero asked.

Daisuke let out a breath in and out just before he said. "I don't why, but I wanna see this anymore, I'll help you no matter what, and that's that" just then Kamra and Teraska approaches as they stare at Daisuke.

"Are you sure about this?" Kamra asked mischievous. "It's kinda dangerous."

"You wouldn't last a minute in that, and you step foot in the field your dead" Terasaka scowled with his arms cross.

Daisuke glares at them with narrowed eyes. "I'm going in there and you can't stop me" he said darkly.

As they kept glaring at each other, the class watches them while thinking of what's gonna happen next. This includes Zeronos, Karasuma, Irina we're surprise too.

Then Karma let out a sigh after he and Terasaka whisper ear to ear and placing his right hand on Daisuke shoulder. "I don't know what's your game, but fine" Karma smirks.

The class gasp to hear that, Daisuke, joining the group!? As well the teachers and the green ride. This also surprise the past and present Zeros as well.

"As all you stick with Zero the entire time, right" Terasaka said turning his head to Zero.

"Y-Yeah, don't worry, he's in my hands" Zero declare.

Just as the two class return with the group, both Zero and Daisuke looks at each other after they nodded and head th to the circle where they'll format a plan to save Nagisa and what underground.

* * *

 **(The next day)**

The samurai soldiers kept guarding the perimeter all day while Gaoh keeps searching the life orb undergrounds with the map in his hands, and Korosensei and the Taros are still in the electric cage at the dining cart of the Denliner.

At the front gate two samurai are just guarding the entrance as the samurai were doing their job. Then they see two figures approaching as they're wearing a kimono and an oni mask.

The left Oni mask pull out a jar and open up showing the guards as they see cookies in there while in silence. The samurai accepted the cookies and eat it one by one as they munch all of the cookies. Then they're starting to feel funny after as if what they just eat.

Then then collapse on the ground while holding their stomach with gramble and moaning after what they eat. Then someone from behind as two hits them in the face and going in unconscious.

The two figure reveal to be Karma and Isogai standing in front of the Oni mask, but was reveal to be Zero and Daisuke after that remove their masks.

"You they going to be okay?" Zero asked while taking off his kimono as Daisuke did the same thing.

"Oh don't worry, they'll be fine, all they just need to go to the bathroom" Karma replies to Zero. "Beside, these cookies will great when Terasaka eats it."

Teraska growled clutching his teeth, narrowed blank eyes, and a tick mark on his head. "You were gonna poison me in those were you" he grunted.

While Zero and Daisuke watches this sweetdrop. "He's scary" Daisuke shivers of what he sees Karma now as Zero sheepishly.

Meanwhile all of the class were able to knock out, trap, seduce and trick all of the samurai soldiers out as they walk in the area.

Once they march in the area the whole area has nothing with no guards left. "Well it seem there no more guard left" Mimura said.

Do you think that's all of them?" Mimura asked.

As they walk in they area, an arrow flies out of no here and was flying straight towards. Lucky, they were saved by Chiba and Hayami sniping ability they're using bow and arrow in this time while Hayami uses a scope to overlook at this.

"There's an archer up top" Hayami notified the other with the walkie talkie.

The archer is at the cliff was aiming his target at the intruders with his bow and arrow, as he aiming his target on Kayano group who was entering the area. Then all of a sudden a shadow approaches with the sun behind him as he look and see Terasaka and Isogai in front of him just as Terasaka knock him out unconscious with only a punch.

"Well that takes care of him" Terasaka said.

"Thanks for that call you guys" Isogai said through the walkie talkie, thanking Hayami as they were about to leave when the cliff that Terasaka collapse as Terasaka was about to fall over.

"Look out!" Isogai exclaim he grab Terasaka arms and hold him for the cliff.

"Hold on! I'll pull you up!" He hollered as he tries to pull Terasaka back on the ground but the cliff rock collapse even more as Isogai tries his best but he's too heavy as the he losing his balance and was about to fall with Teraska and was about to meet their death.

But then a life saver came as it caught Isogai shirt and pulls him and Teraska back on the land on the ground.

"Thanks" Isogai said as he gets and see the person who save their lives. But he and Terasaka were shock as the person who save them who…...Momotaros!?

"You? Why" Terasaka asked.

But Momotaros didn't replied as he walks away and headed somewhere else leaving Teraska and Isogai of why he save them since he's an Imagin. (but they have no idea that he's not your typical Imagin if you know what I mean).

* * *

 **(Meanwhile at the Dining cart)**

In the Dining cart one of the samurai came in as G-Nagisa and and the general from ancient Kyoto heard him coming in.

"Sir, we have intruders, they broke through the gate, their too fast, and small" he notified them.

Korosensei know who's talking about as his student are here to stop this catastrophe. Then he heard someone fell on the ground as he see G-Nagisa standing in front of the general with his fist clutches.

G-Nagisa walks up to the and grabs him by the neck as he lift him up. "Gather up your men and finish them off" he growled as the general glares at him and can't his orders any longer. "This is your final strew, one more failure from you, your precious Kyoto it history" he said as he toss him straight top the wall.

G-Nagisa walks pass the samurai soldier and left the Dining cart, and head to battle.

Outside Momotaros is near the Denliner as he hide behind a bush just before G-Nagisa walks outside of the Denliner left to headed into battle. Momotaros peek out and runs straight to the Denliner as he reclaim what's his.

* * *

At the Denliner dining cart, the room is silence as no one make a sound. Just before Kintaros stands up and stomp his left feet. "I can no longer be a prisoner anymore, we must go into battle!" he hollered and rush through the cage.

But it electrified him and flies straight toward the wall and fell on the floor.

"There has to be a way to get out?" Urataros wonders.

Then they heard a door opened as they see Momotaros coming in. "Huh, your back!" Ryutaros cheered to see their red oni imagin again.

"Hell yeah, and reclaim the Denliner our again" Momotaros brag with his arms.

"So do you have any idea of how to get us out of here?" Korosensei asked. Leaving Momotaros speechless as he didn't thought this through. "Hmmm, then perhaps this will get us out of here" he said as he pulls out small flag for Owner fried rice.

He pokes the cage as it suddenly disappears out of thin air, as the Taros were shock that the cage is gone. "We're free!" Ryutaros hollered excitement.

"You mean you can do that the entire time!" Momotaros growled.

"What else I can do, I can't leave Nagisa hand on that man" Korosensei said just before he change into a costume of a samurai like. "But no more talk, we must go into battle!" he hollered at the rest of the Taros agree and follows Korosensei into the battle.

"Hey! Ain't you listening!" Momotaros shouted as he didn't get an answer from Korosensei.

Leaving the Denliner with the general alone as he thinks about if he's still loyally to Gaoh or renegade.

 **The vote of Kamen Rider and Akame Ga Kill will be notified soon. But for now, See ya later at the next scene.**


	11. scene 11

**Scene 11: It's a trap!**

The class made their way through the guards as they're here on the ground where Gaoh digging a hole.

"There it is! Okuda pointed out as they see a large hole.

The class were about to make a run to the hole, it all of the last remaining samurai march in front of them and block the hole. "Oh well that's just great!" Maehara complaint.

Just as Isogai was about to speak, he notice another group of samurai are blocking their way as well. "Guys, we have more from behind" he stated the class making them surrounded from around.

"We're trap!" Okuda shouted.

"Now what?!" Yoshida grinned his teeth.

While archer from behind back were aims their target with bows and arrows at the class just they shoot the arrows mileage. The arrows travel though the air and flies towards the group without noticing. Then all of the sudden, the arrows all knock out of nowhere as the samurai were wondering what just happened just before some of them were knock out by something.

"What was that?" Chiba asked of what happened all of a sudden.

"I don't know" Hayami replied.

The group were also thinking the same thing as they wonder who knock some of them just before a wind impacted out of nowhere while class covers themself f. As the smoke clears out they see a large figure just when the group prepare them self for what's coming of who they're facing.

But the figure spread its arms and what it appear to be tentacles for arms, as the class knows those kinds of tentacles before just before the floors clear, the one who's standing is their teacher who going to destroy the earth in the future.

"Korosensei!" All of the group exclaim unison.

"Oh, hello class, how are you" the octopus teach greet his student.

The group all stare at him silently dumbstruck of wondering why their teacher is here in this time period. "Anyways," Kayano spoke up, "are you doing here?"

Korosensei thinks to answer the green cat like girl question of whys here since he was a prison with the Taros back in the Denliner. It then all of a sudden, a familiar roar out I the open show up as the Gaohliner appears from the time portal.

All of the class stares at it as what he did in the present, after it destroy building to buildings.

"Oh great, that again" Terasaka scowl.

"Now what?" Hara asked.

"We're doom" Kimura, Mimura, Okajima, and Sugaya shiver unison.

Just as the Gaohliner is about to open its mouth when all of a sudden, Korosensei appears in front of it and makes a fool of himself and stand up against the Gaohliner. "Oh mister giant alligator train. You seem to have a hunger of destruction by erasing the past, well no matter. I'm a life form of mach twenty, so it won't be a big whoop dealing with your speed" he taunted.

As the Gaohliner responded with a loud roar and tries to chop Korosensei into bits. But the octopus teacher dodges it and flies away in mach twenty as he look back and see that the Gaohliner isn't there anymore. He wonders why it until a portal show up out of nowhere, just as the Gaohliner appears from the portal and open wide its mouth and shut them, trying to get Korosensei.

"Didn't see that one coming," Korosensei startled sweet after that, " _it looks like that surprise attack. I need to be in cautious"_ he thought

The Gaohliner tries to hit Korosensei as it chases after him as the octopus teacher tries his best to keep his distance away from that alligator train eater. But he's losing his focus as the Gaohliner tries to devour him while in the sky.

The class watches with sweet drop seeing Korosensei fleeing from that alligator train. "Don't worry children, I'll be fine! You focus on getting to that hole and save Nagisa, before it too late!" He exclaim out loud.

The class understood him as for some don't know of that sentence he just said. "Okay guys here the catch, in order to get through of those samurai warriors. We're gonna have to fight them" Karma smirks as the group sweet thinking this is a bad idea.

But Terasaka crack both of his knuckle as he, Yoshida, and Muramatsu goes along. "That's fine by us, let's do this!" Terasaka grinned before they runs down towards the samurai.

The samurai foot soldier pull out their katanas and was about to slice Terasaka group into piece. But a sword deflected their way as they all turn to the and see a familiar person who's wearing red armor with his visor open up of a peach.

"Ore Sanjou!" Den-O SF said as he did his usual pose.

All of the samurai chase down Den-O as he pull out his Dengasher and charges in battle while the class watches this wondering why's Den-O here are well. Then Zeronos jumps in and join Den-O as they join together to take down the soldier while being back to back each other.

"Took you long enough" Zeronos said deflecting the samurai with his Zerogasher.

"Yeah, I finally got out of that prison, now I can go in climax!" Den-O SF stated Zeronos.

As both of them sidekick the samurai and punch them in the face before Gaoh Imagin, Gecko, Newt, Salamander, Molech appears out of nowhere and rushing in.

"Let's kill them all" Gecko Imagin yelled as he pull out his sword, and clash swords with Den-O.

Den-O scoffed as he grip his sword and pointed at the Gecko Imagin. "Taste this you lizard bastard!" He hollered and swing his Dengasher downwards as the Gecko Imagin deflected.

The class watches this while they do some think of their gonna fight or not, just when Karma leap up in the air and landed on one of the samurai. "Come on guys, let's show them don't be cowards. Let's show those warriors what assassin are really about" he encounge them.

Then a smirk face on the group as they look up and kick their assassinations in their blood.

"Alright, let's do this you guys!" Isogai hollered clutching his fist.

As he and the rest of the group charges in and clash with the samurai in ancient Kyoto.

Maehara and Isogai joins together as well Kataoka and Okano all took out a few samurai in the front as the rest takes out the rest of the samurai soldiers. As for Chiba and Hayami fires their arrows at the archers and takes them out on the forest hidden bushes.

* * *

"Ahhh this suck! Why are we standing in the back while they're over there!" Irina complain as she use a binoculars to see what's happened far away.

"We have to, it's all part of the plan to get in that hole and why Gaoh wants it so bad" Karasuma stated.

He look through the binoculars as he sees the hole unguarded before he pull out his phone as Ritsu shows up. "The hole's unguarded, tell the second group to processed" Karaumsa notified her.

As Ritsu noted and understood the plan just before she left Karasuma phone and head to the other group.

* * *

The second group is Zero, Daisuke, and Maya hiring on the hills and see this scenery. Then Zero felt a vibe in his pocket as he pull out his Iphone and see Ritsu pops up on his screen. "Okay, their all destructed, nowadays your chance" she said.

Zero nodded before looking at Daisuke and Maya. "Let's go guys" he said as the group nodded just as they stand up and runs down to the hole.

But then a few samurai soldiers shows up and block their pathway to the hole.

"You not going anywhere you little brats" one of them said as they grip their katanas approach them slowly.

As the group are being blocked by two samurai soldiers while trying to figure out how to get through them, two orb flies around the air before entering both Zero and Daisuke as they suddenly felt a jolt before changing their appearance.

Zero walk up to the two samurai soldiers as one of them was about to swing his katana before Zero bends down and punch him in the stomach, sending the samurai flying in the sky.

As for the Daisuke he facing the other samurai as he doing a break dance before doing the head spinning and kick the samurai in the face. He stand up as Zero stand straight as they look at the hole.

"Maya you okay?" Zero asked who possess by Kintaros.

"Yeah" Maya replies before realizing that Zero is possessed. "Your inside of Zero, aren't you Kintaros" he sigh.

"Indeed it me" he nodded

"And that means that Ryuta is in" as Maya was about to finish that last sentence, she look at Daisuke who now has a long purple streak on his hair, brown cap, and purple eyes.

"Wow! Who's body that I'm in? Ryutaros wonders.

Maya replied to Ryutaros. "Well it's some student who was once one of the Kunugigaoka smartest student name Daisuke Tomakia."

Both Imagins was surprised to hear that as they know that Zero is Daisuke back in the past, but Maya doesn't know about that.

"Oh! Then let's be friend Daisuke!" He said while Daisuke freaking out and doesn't know what's going on.

" _Who are you!?"_ Daisuke asked but Ryutaros didn't replied as he spins around before posing. "Can't he's you!"

Then more samurai soldiers shows up and surrounded them with katana on hands. "Let's focus on the fight!" K-Zero crack his knuckles as R-Daisuke understood as both of them rushes into battle while the rest of the group kept fighting the samurai soldiers.

* * *

Meanwhile for Gaoh as he within Nagisa, seen on a palace of some kind as he watches on balcony with his arm cross. He chuckled quietly before turning around and walks away.

"The plan has been set, now I leave no trace behind, especially Den-O little partner" G-Nagisa said as he was about to leave the palace when the General appears in front of him and block his way.

"And what are doing here, shouldn't you be in the battle there anything that I know is you never attend to help me defend Kyoto from the enemy wouldn't you" he said.

G-Nagisa chuckles before raise his laughs maniacally with his hand on his face. "So you figure it how that I'm using you to get the life orb," he pulls out what it appear to be a rainbow colour size of a marble hovering on his hand, "and now that I now have in my grasp, I will destroy this world in ruin!"

The general grip his teeth, he didn't like Gaoh's plan to destroy the world as he pull out his katana and pointed at the possessed teenager. "You deserve the code of honour of a samurai, and now you must die!" He yelled and charge towards him.

But Gaoh jumps out of Nagisa and wrapped around him with his left arm and pointing a Nagisa neck. "Go on, do it and kill this kid I was using" Gaoh taunted.

"What?"

"That's right, this kid is innocent, you me, he goes with me" the General has no idea that this person is being possessed. But he think this through, he suddenly felt a sting on his back as he turn around and see the Bloodsucker right behind him as knees down and collapse on the ground.

"Excellent work" he appreciates Bloodsucker doing that. "Now you'll stay here and hold off this kids and Den-O off, while me and the rest of the Imagin go back to the present as we take over the timestream."

Bloodsucker nodded as he understood the plan. "Anything for you Gaoh" he said.

"Now let get out of this joint and blow this place up" Gaoh said as he and Bloodsucker left the area while the Bloodsucker carries Nagisa on his shoulders.

The General tries to get up but collapse once again, he regret everything of what he done, he sided with the enemy and tries to defend Kyoto from Nobunaga Oda, but has been a fool all this time.

* * *

 **(Back in the fight where Zero from chapter 19 seen this fight with Yuto)**

The group kept fighting the samurai the group while Den-O and Zeronos fight a few Gaoh Imagin while Zero and Daisuke is still possessed by Kintaros and Ryutaros.

After they took out all of the samurai soldier around they look and see the hole is left unguarded again.

"Now's our chance!" K-Zero said as he and R-Daisuke rushes to the hole.

Then all of a sudden another samurai shows and and block their way. K-Zero was about approach him when all of a sudden, another orb shows up and enter Zero body, kicking Kintaros out. He appears change again as Sieg possessing Zero body now.

"Advent" S-Zero said before walking up to Maya and bend down to his knees. "It's good to see you princess" he said as he kiss on Maya hand.

Maya blushes while gritted her teeth furiously before throwing off and step back from him. "I thought I would never see you again" she growled.

While S-Zero tries to flirt Maya, the samurai rushes in and swing his katana downwards. But S-Zero catches the samurai arms and glare at him. "Those who harm the princess, WILL BE PUNISH!" He hollered.

As he push the samurai back as he rushes in and fight him, he dodges every move from the samurai swings in a blur, before he slap him in the face.

The samurai gritted his teeth as he grip sword and charge towards them again, before white feather came out of nowhere flinch the samurai as S-Zero marches in the as he punch in the samurai face and sword kicked him and finally strikes him with his palm sending him flying up and landed on the ground unconscious.

S-Zero turns around to Maya as he bows down to her. "You are safe princess" he said manly.

But Maya gave him a punch in the face as Sieg left Zero body as Zero woke up after the feather Imagin left. "W-What happened?" He wonders while scratching his back head.

"Never mind that, just go in that hole and see what's that there" Maya directed Zero to the hole as he nodded and runs down as Zero enters through hole.

Then another orb shows up and jump into Daisuke as he appearances changes, with his hair wavy with a blue streak, glasses, and blue eyes. "Best I better follow him" he suggested and follows Zero.

As the group finishes off the final samurai soldiers, they all cheer to show them what assassins are.

"Alright!"

"We beat the samurai!"

"And now let go and save Nagisa!" Kayano declared.

The group follow her lead and headed straight to the hole, then all of a sudden. They heard an explosion as they look up to the hill and spotted a palace as it falls on the ground and collapses into ashes. Then they see someone approaching as it reveal to be Gaoh who's already in Kamen Rider form.

He stop and stood in front of the class and glare at them as the group did the same in silence.

Meanwhile in the hole Zero and Maya runs down the tunnels mines as he follow it whole Daisuke runs down and catches Zero up.

"Zero! Wait up!" He yelp as Zero heard him and turns his head around.

"Urataros?" He guess as Daisuke put a thumbs up as Urataros is within Daisuke. "It's me" U-Daisuke said while keep running.

"At least you're better than Sieg" Maya groaned.

"Listen, while I was prisoner of Gaoh, he talks about something call the life orb" he explain to Zero who confused of that word he just said.

"The life orb?"

"What's that?" Maya asked after Zero.

U-Daisuke nodded, "Yeah, and the reason why Gaoh here in this timeline" they kept running while Zero was having some thought.

" _Why would Gaoh want something like the Life orb. Is it something special or….this has something to do with Nagisa?"_ He thought until they stop and found a large circle stone with hieroglyphics on it and on the radius centre with a hole.

They have a feeling that they're already too late.

* * *

Back with the class as they glare at Gaoh in silence after what he don't and using Nagisa as he body.

"Okay Mr big mouth, we want Nagisa back!" Kayano demanded.

"That right give us back Nagisa this instant" Terasaka shouted out with his fist clutching.

Gaoh chuckle quietly of this amusement before raising it and speaking to the class. "You think you can save your friend by using strength, that pathetic" he snarled.

The group glare at him as if they aren't gonna let him talk back to them and takes their friend like that.

"And will do anything to save him after what he'd did for us" Isogai stands out as the group agrees this as well.

Gaoh stares at them as their ain't gonna let him take Nagisa away from them forever, just before Fuwa spoke up. "Hey, Kamen Rider Gaoh right?" Gaoh heard her.

"Kamen Rider Gaoh?"

"Well he does have the belt just like Den-O" she pointing out as Fuwa looks back at Gaoh. "Anyways, your obsession of coming here in this timeline is not just someone you have, it also something here which is why your digging that hole over there."

"Hm, how observe you are figure out why I'm here. But as an award for figuring out, the reason why I'm here in this time like, is because if this" Gaoh pulls out his right hand and show them the life orb as he hovers on his hand. "This is the life orb."

The group were confused as they wondering why Gaoh wanted it so badly in this timeline. "That the one hour looking for, what can that do!" Terasaka scowl.

Gaoh smirk as he remove his belt reserving back original self. "Observe" he snap his figure as they hear someone struggling as they turn to the left and see their friend Nagisa being drag by the Bloodsucker Imagin as they approach Gaoh.

The Bloodsucker Imagin drop Nagisa in the ground as Gaoh get him by the neck and lift him up while choking. "and now with the life orb on my hands, this boy will be mine forever!" He exclaim as he place the small orb on Nagisa as he left out a scream in pain.

The group were shock of fear as they stood their doing nothing until Kayano rushes down to save Nagisa. But then a light glows on both Gaoh and Nagisa the light glows brighter and brighter, as they cover their faces from the light.

Den-O and Zeronos also saw this as well Gaoh's Imagin, including Karasuma and Irina, looking through the binoculars.

The light dies down as they look at the front and see Nagisa lying on the ground unconscious as for Gaoh…..suddenly disappeared? Kayano runs down to Nagisa, bends down to to her friend okay. "Nagisa, are you alright?" She wonders.

The group watches her waking up when Ritsu pops up on their phones and notified them. "Guys Zero and Daisuke found what Gaoh's looking for buy said it's not there."

Then Nagisa wakes up as he sat up from the ground while Kayano relief to see him okay. "Nagisa,"! You oka-!" Before she could talk more. Nagisa suddenly grab her throat making Kayano choke.

The group was shock to see Nagisa action as they rush down and stop this as Terasaka and Karma while Kanzaki, Okuda, and Sugino checks to see Kayano alright. "What the hell was for Nagisa!" Terasaka yelled as he looks at Nagisa eyes only to see it brown.

"Who's Nagisa?" Nagisa grinned mischievously as he toss both Karma and Terasaka away.

The group were in shock as Gaoh is possessing Nagisa yet again. "You monster give back Nagisa!" Kayano demanded.

As G-Nagisa tilt his head down and started laughing darkly, with brown aura surrounded his body. "I'm afraid I won't. You see the life orb can put someone soul on anyone else, now your friend can hear you anymore" Gaoh explain.

"No!" Kayano cries out as the group glare at him angrily of what he did to Nagisa.

Then Gaoh pulls up a cylinder stick with a red button on top of it. "And that I finally have life orb there no need to have this hole anymore" he grinned.

As the group looks at the hole before they realize that Zero group is in there just when Gaoh trigger the switch causing the hole to blow up into smoke as the group watches in horror.

* * *

Meanwhile with Zero and U-Daisuke, they felt a shame on the ground and head an explosion, as they turn and see the tunnel mine collapsing from the bombs.

"Zero lookout!" U-Daisuke hollered.

As Zero look at the tunnel collapsing, but he also see Daisuke and Maya unprotected before he rushes in and block both of them and cover them

Straight to the wall, just when the tunnel collapse on both of them.

* * *

Outside after the explosion the class see the hole gone meaning Zero and the others are in there. The class has no idea that Gaoh know about this while some are angry at Gaoh for burying them.

"You bastard will pay for this!" Terasaka exclaim angrily as he throws his fist at him. But he was shock as Gaoh within Nagisa caught it with one hand.

"You really think you can hit your own friend" G-Nagisa smirks.

Making Teraska remember as he got kick in the stomach and falls on the ground. The group rushes down and help Teraska while G-Nagisa walks away with his Imagin besides. "Best I better go" he smirks.

Then a gust of wind blows through as he look up and see Korosensei angrily with his skin pitch black and showing him razor sharp teeth as Den-O and Zeronos is right beside him.

"Your gonna for stealing Nagisa, and burying my student underground!" Korosensei growled angrily.

As G-Nagisa kept his cool and approaches him with a smirk on his face. "You should give up now," he said to Korosensei, "you can't stop me while I have your student within and hour gonna let three student underground."

Den-O Grip his sword as well Zeronos while they approach Gaoh slowly, just then the Gaohliner shows up and ram through Korse ark and the two time riders through and pick up Gaoh and the rest as they were about to leave this timestream.

"So which on your gonna chose, this boy, or the other underground" G-Nagisa yelled just as a portal show and goes through it leaving the ancient Kyoto of the Sengoku Era

Leaving the the group a question that have to chose, follow Gaoh, or saving Zero group?

 **That's that, and the post of Infinite Gaim if about to come. See ya later on the next scene.**


	12. scene 12

**Scene 12: E class travels.**

Back at the hideout Zero was in a room, lying on the floor mat, bandage up as Daisuke was right next to him before he woke up. He rub his eyes before Look last around the room.

He gets up from the floor before he hears a door opening as Hara and Yada walks in.

"Daisuke! Your awake!" Yada yell relief.

Daisuke scratch his back head before looking at her. "W-What happen?" He asked her.

"You mean you don't remember?" Hara said with his eyebrow raise.

The former Kunugigaoka student look at his hand before his eye widen and realize what happen. Back at cave before the hole cave collapses as Zero was covered for Maya and himself from that, however, Korosensei dig his was to the cave in Mach twenty as he successfully found them.

"But about Zero, is he fine?" He asked.

The cause the two girl to frown as the look down to the floor, as Daisuke look at Zero wondering what gonna happen to him now. "we don't know" Yada said sorrowing as well Hara. "We don't know how long Zero Will walks."

Daisuke felt sorry for him before he said to Yada. "I'm sorry for friend, I should've know it was a trap back there" he apologize to them as Yada looks at him. "No it's not your fault, we didn't know it was trap either" she said.

"Yeah, thankfully Korosensei manage to save him before the holders crashes Zero" Hara said.

Daisuke looks at Zero unconscious wondering why he would the bad luck person save his life after the cave collapses on him. "So how's the others?" He asked.

"Well, Korosensei was explain to the group why Gaoh does wanted Nagisa to be his puppet" Hara said as Yada nodded of agreement.

* * *

With Korosensei as he already explain to the group and Den-O why Gaoh wanted Nagisa. They all silent after hear that as Kayano was worrying the most.

"So he was there at Okinawa and saw Nagisa taking down Takaoka" she muttered.

"Damn it!" Sugino growled as he slam his fist on the wall. "I can't we were so close to save Nagisa!"

"It's not your fault Sugino, everyone didn't this would happen" Korosensei said to Sugino when Terasaka steps in the centre.

"So what are we waiting for!" Terasaka shouted. "If we hurry we can-!"

"No!" Karasuma interrupted Terasaka as he and the rest of the group looks at him. "We can't go after him" he said with his arms cross.

"But sir! We can't just sit here and do nothing!"

"I know but this is different. Takaoka is one thing but Gaoh is a whole new level, we can't match him with that power, not only that, he having Nagisa as he body and we can't hurt it" he pointed out making Terasaka to go silent.

Kayano looks at Terasaka just as Owner walks in with Naomi holding coffee on her hand. He approaches her as he sits near, for Naomi, she handed her coffee to make her feel better.

But Kayano looks at the force as inside was pink foam, with wasabi in it as Kayano show a smile on Naomi before she turns around as Kayano place the coffee under her. Owner looks at Kayano while rubbing his chin and holding his cane. "You wanna save your friend do you" he said.

Kayano heard him as she look down on the ground clutching her hands together to her chest. "I wanna save Nagisa because he's the first friend I've met since I arrived" she explain to Owner as he listen.

"Nagisa means everything to me, and this class,I gotta save him" she said as she desire wanting to save him.

Owner smile after hears what Kayanoi said to him before he spoke up to her. "But how are you gonna save him when Gaoh is somewhere in time?" he asked about that.

"He's right, with no way to where Gaoh heading in what time, therefore we can't follow him" Korosensei said after overheard their conversation.

Kayano frown after hearing what Korosensei said before Karasuma speaks up to the group. "Listen we'll head home after this. Zeronos and Den-O are taking care this and save Nagisa" he said before he left the room.

The group looks down on the ground silence after hearing that as Terasaka clutches his fist.

Owner then speak up as he walk up, "did got it?"

Korosensei smile as he getting something from his jacket. "Indeed I did" he said and pulls out a tick with Gaoh picture on it that said ' _2010,3,7.'_

"What's that?" Kanzaki asked him.

"The tick that'll lead to Gaoh location" Owner said making the class wondering why.

"What do you mean that'll lead to Gaoh location?" Okuda asked.

Owner chuckled before explain the group out loud. "I'm glad you ask" he said as Naomi serve him fried riced with two flags as usual. "As I said before, this ticket will lead to Gaoh location through time. Think about if you contract an Imagin you contract with, that Imagin will travel back to which time is special to you and alter it. Gaoh has a liner that travel time, if we use the Denliner-."

"We can follow him and Nagisa whatever time his at" Kayano said that last sentence.

As everyone was shock of that last word Kayano said as there is a way to follow them and save Nagisa.

"Then what are we waiting for, let go there right now!" Yoshida hollered as he and Muramatsu were about to run off.

"Unfortunately we can't go in that time period, not unless we have a time train of our own. The one is guarded by Gaoh followers, and other is Zeronos, but he'll be suspicious if we steal it from him."

"Until now" Korosensei startled before turn his head to Zeronos who standing in front of him as well the class with his arms cross. "So you think you gonna steak my liner huh?" He said before Korosensei slithers down to him and bowing down on the ground.

"Please I beg of you, we help us to our need and free Nagisa! It's the only way to save him from Gaoh! Don't tell this to Karasuma!" Korosensei shouted, begging for Zeronos to not tell the others.

While the group watches him with sweet drop on their heads seeing.

Then Zeronos spoke up. "Relax, I'm not gonna tell on Karasuma" he said.

"Eh?" Korosensei blink as the group was confused as well.

Zeronos walks closer to Korosensei before he whisper to him. "There might be a way to defeated Gaoh and his cronies" he said.

"How?" the octopus teacher asked before Zeronos said close as he nodded and understood the plan. "I understand your plan" he said.

The group were all dumbstruck wondering what their talking about, and this plan of his.

"But we have to let Den-O finish off one of Gaoh's Imagins, as it's guarding the Denliner" he pointed out the remind that not all of Gaoh Imagin left.

* * *

 **(With Den-O)**

Den-O in Sword Form clashes with the Bloodsucker Imagin as it was last behind as it was order to guard the Denliner from the group and Kamen Rider Den-O taking back the Denliner.

The Bloodsucker firing poison stingers at Den-O just as he took cover by the broken wall.

"Damn him!" Den-O SF growled as he peek.

"Hahahahahaha!" The Bloodsucker Imagin laughs out loud. "You'll never get to Gaoh and save that boy, he's already there conquering the time stream! You'll never get there in time, beside, you almost let your little fella buried underground" he grinned.

Den-O clutches his fist of anger after hearing that as he was about to rush over there and fight him again, when he felt a touch on his shoulder when he turn around and see Korosensei.

"What are you doing!" Den-O scowled.

"I'll explain shortly, but first we need to borrow your Rider Pass" Korosensei asked as Den-O blink of confusion.

As for the Bloodsucker Imagin as he circling around in boring wondering what's Den-O taking so long.

"What bored" the Bloodsucker groans. "Hey what's taking you so long, if you don't hurry, the boy will be lost forever!"

While Korosensei explain the plan to Den-O through. "What'd you mean you using the Denliner!" he scowled at Korosensei. "Yes, and we need it to travel to where time Gaoh's heading. I beg of you."

"Well I'm a little busy here with that guy, if you haven't notice!" Den-O pointed out and remind him that the Bloodsucker Imagin and fighting him.

"Don't worry, I'll distract him for you" Korosensei said before he rushes in front of him.

"Well, it's the octopus" the Bloodsucker Imagin taunted as Korosensei kept his cool. "That Korosensei to you" he said deeply just as the Bloodsucker Imagin was about to fire him with his poison stingers.

But Korosensei appears in four faced version the f himself and surrounded Bloodsucker Imagin. "What's wrong, can't hit to which side I'm on!" Korosensei shouted individually.

However the Bloodsucker Imagin fires poison stinger of a machine gun and aim it at Korosensei. But the octopus teacher dodges it every attack by using his mach 20. "With my speed of Mach twenty, Gaoh will never succeed his achievement" Korosensei said.

"You're a monster too who's going to gonna blow this world up, so why are you doing this?" The Bloodsucker Imagins said.

"I kept my secret," he said, "but casually a great destruction."

The Bloodsucker Imagin confused of what he meant, then a shadowy figure stand behind him as it he turn around and see Den-O approaches up close and swing his Dengasher downwards in the center. As the Bloodsucker Imagin gotten a frugal hit as he collapse and knee on the ground.

Den-O chuckles as he pull out the K-Taros phone and dial down the button. "Now for this climax" he said as he press call.

" **MOMO, URA, KIN, RYU!"**

As it make techno notes, not away, the Taros hears notes as they nodded.

"Alright!"

"What are we waiting for?"

"Let's go!"

Den-O place the K-Touch phone on the belt as devil horns opened up.

" **CLIMAX FORM!"**

As Den-O change his form into Climax Form. He approaches the Bloodsucker Imagin and gives him a punch with his left hand.

Then the Bloodsucker Imagin swing his sword at him right before Den-O deflected with his Dengasher on his hand, swing it to the right and send him flying on the ground and falls on the ground.

Then Den-O rushes before the Bloodsucker attacks him with his sword at him. Then Den-O, dodges his every attack before he jumps up and kicks him in the face.

Then he press the center button with aura surrounded him with his Rider Pass on the left and his Dengasher on the right.

" **CHARGE AND UP!"**

He grip the handle of his sword with both hands as energy flows from his belt, connected to his Dengasher. He rushes towards him while Bloodsucker did the same thing as both of them charge toward each other and slash to the left.

"Ore no Hissatsu waze! Climax version!" Den-O CF cries out

As soon they pass through each other, they both stood still for a moment until the Bloodsucker Imaginburst in sparks and knees on the ground.

"You May have defeated me, but you'll never stop Gaoh from taking over the timestream" the Bloodsucker Imagin said before he collapse before he exploded.

After Den-O finishes off one of Gaoh Imagins, he turns around as Korosensei who's in front of him.

"Well, remember the agreement" Korosensei grinned.

As Den-O growled clutching his fist and promised something for him and the group.

* * *

 **(Back with Daisuke at the hideout)**

Daisuke is still at the room where Zero's unconscious, as he looks at him while wondering why would he save him and Maya back at the mine.

Then the door opened as Irina walks in.

"Hey, have you seen the brats?" She asked Daisuke.

But Daisuke shook his head to Irina and doesn't know where the the group are at. "No I don't know?" He replied.

As Irina huff, she notice something after looking at Zero face, she looks back and forward at Zero and Daisuke faces, as of they look the same thing.

"Anyways, why're you here, you shouldn't be here, Zero need some rest" she said.

Then Daisuke looks at Zero and look at his face. "I know, but whenever I see Zero face, he kinda looks a lot like me" he said to Irina as she understand him.

"Yeah, when you put that way, he does look like him" Irina said. "So are you two twins or something?"

"No" he replied to the assassin pro teacher. "I never have have any sibling back then" he look Zero narrowing his eyes at him. " _Why does this feeling that he knows who I am."_

Zero then suddenly opened his eyes as he sat up and look around and see Daisuke and Irina, surprise to see him awake.

"Zero! Your awake!?" Irina gasp.

Zero rub his back head before he replied to his teacher. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine" he said look back at Daisuke as both of them stares at each other face to face (in a mirror of the past and present). "What happened, where everyone, are they okay?"

"Don't worry their fine," Irina replies as she raise her eyebrow up wonder if he remember anything. "But your almost being buried underground."

Zero blink, remembering what happened back there until he head hit and remember what happen back at the mine as it collapse from the mine as Zero cover Daisuke and Maya as the rocks fell on him. "Oh yeah, now I remember."

"That piles of rocks should've kill you" Irina states about the rocks. "your luck that you survive that fall

"Sorry" Zero apologize to her while Daisuke stares at him before Zero notice him.

"Why did you save me and Maya back there, you could've been killed" Daisuke said clutching his fist. "But, why….why…...why did you save the both of us" he said gritting his teeth and tear dropping on his eyes.

Zero looks at him as he gives him a smile on his face and said. "Because you need to go forward to the future. That why I protected you."

"But I have no future left to back to, I cost some life end, because of me" he said sorrow looking down on the floor.

Before he felt a tap on the shoulder as look and saw a hand onto Zero looks at him with a smile. "Don't worry, if you wanna new life, just keep going up to" he said while Daisuke looks at him wiping his tears off while having thoughts about his own future.

Irina stand there silence as she wonders what does he meant by ending a person life. Then burst to the door, Karasuma rushes in and looks around the room hesitating while searching around the room.

"What's up Karasuma?" Irina asked.

As Kasauma looks at her. "Where's the children?" Irina shrugged.

Then they heard electric note sound before Karasuma rushes out of the room and headed outside, as Irina decided to follow him. Leaving Zero and Daisuke alone in the room.

* * *

As the two teacher rushes outside and see the Denliner moving and was about to leave.

"Where is it going?" Irina asked.

Then Karasuma looks at the window and see the group in there at the dining cart. "What're they, stop!" He shouted and runs down to the Denliner.

But it didn't stop as a portal opened before the Denliner crosses through and disappeared. Leaving the two teacher (plus two kids) stranded in ancient Kyoto.

"Those brat left us!" Irina growled.

As the two teacher stood there in anger, they hear a footstep before they turn around and see Momotaros and the rest of the Taros plus Sieg as they all approach them.

"What are you all doing here the kids just stole your ride!" Karasuma yelled.

"Oh relax" Urataros calming them down.

"Relax! Those brat just stole the way out of this time period!" Irina exclaim angrily.

"Calm down Irina."

"Calm down! I'll call you down!"

Just as Irina tackles the turtle Imagin on the ground brawling him before Karasuma and Kintaros break up the fight. Zeronos who's in his regular states as Zero and Daisuke follows him after Karasuma and Irina left the hideout.

"Oh relax missy, it's all part of my plan" Yuto said, while Irina grumbled and glare at him.

"Wait, plan of your?" Karasuma asked.

Yuto nodded. "Yeah, I asked the octopus if he can and the class can buy us sometime" he explain the plan to the rest of the group. "In order to beat Gaoh, we need to get more reinforcement."

They all listen to what Yuto said and understood the plan. "Alright, send up wherever the class and the octopus are heading" Karasuma understood the plan.

"Yuto nodded before looking at Zero. "Zero, come with me and wear this disguise" he toss the blue kimono and a Oni mask.

Zero looks at the clothing before look into at Daisuke as he giving him some thoughts. He let out a sigh before he spoke up. "Daisuke comes with us."

This make all of them surprise especially Daisuke. "If we're gonna need reinforcements, he need to come with us."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea" Yuto said before Daisuke walls up to them and stand in front of him.

"I'm coming rather you like or not" Daisuke said seriously as he stand.

Yuto stares at him with a serious look, Daisuke kept his cool and stood his ground. Then Yuto let out a sigh as he has no choice but to let him go with them.

"Fine, then what're we waiting for, let's go then" Yuto said.

They all nodded as they all walk up to the Zeroliner and leave the past Kyoto and headed straight to the future.

 **And this is where Yuto kidnapped Zero from chapter 17, 19, and 22 and take him to the future as Gaoh takes over the timestream and take him down. See ya next time.**


	13. scene 13

**Scene 13: Climax battle**

* * *

Back in the present, it was all normal and repaired, until the Gaohliner arrived and destroy the everything around it.

Everyone scream in fear as they ran away when the Gaohliner arrives on the ground as G-Nagisa gets off his train, along with the with his Imagins behind his side.

"Look at this" G-Nagisa said. "The start of the conquest of taking over the timestream" he spread his arms out and looks at the destruction of this time period.

They all stood beside him as the Gaohliner rams through a building as it collapse and fall down as everyone runs from it.

Just as they kept watching the scenery of the present destruction, someone from behind as they turn around and see the three earth terror, Atrocious elite Imagins force in their human form.

"So, Atrocious send the three of you here to join me to take over the timestream?" G-Nagisa grinned.

As the three stood there silent before Dan spoke up with his arms cross.

"Actually, the reason why where here is because our master order us to take you down" he said seriously.

"That right, Atrocious doesn't want you here anymore" Isabelle smiler as she twirl her hair.

"Besides that, you were going to take over the time stream behind Atrocious back" Jin said as he pull out his katana.

"Oh, I thought he want kill that boy you all order to kill, or is he also planning something after that" G-Nagisa smirks.

Then the three earth terror stood there before transforming into armor forms. "Alright, were ending this here and Atrocious doesn't take a backstabber alone" Hawka said as he point his spear at G-Nagisa, as the possessed boy laugh so hard he cover his face with his right hand before he uncover it.

"Is that how it is then" he grin as his belt appeared around his waist and pulls out the master pass out. "Then it's time to devour."

"Henshin" he said as he toss the master pass in the air and to the belt scanner.

" **GAOH FORM!"**

As brown pixel appeared around G-Nagisa he donned himself and transform into Kamen Rider Gaoh.

The three earth terror charges toward Gaoh with their weapons as the alligator rider assembled his GaoGasher and run towards them as well and clash their weapons.

But as they rough each other, the DenLiner arrives not far away. That when Gaoh notice as he look at it after kicking Hyra in the stomach. Then his Imagins approaches him and listen to his orders.

"Make sure this brat don't get near, it they don't, kill them" Gaoh said as they all nodded and runs down where the DenLiner is at.

As Gaoh watches it from far, inside his head Nagisa was chained up from his arms, his legs, and his torso. He watches the entire thing from a screen like and couldn't bare to watch.

"No can't do this! Stop it!" Nagisa begged for the Alligator rider appears in his normal self.

"You can't stop it, your helpless as I'm in control of your body" he said.

Nagisa shrug his himself and tries to get him as his bloodlust flows through his veins. But the chain wraps around his body as it force to pulls back and dragged Nagisa back to the same spot as Gaoh approaches him and crutch down.

"Like I said, you are help" Gaod repeated to Nagisa as he glare at him as massive aura surrounded him. Gaoh stands up and walks around Nagisa in circles. "That's the reason why I chose you to be my puppet, your bloodlust is so amazing, you manage to beat the man who position your classmates."

Nagisa didn't say a word and glue struggled to free himself, but Gaoh pull out the life orb out and face it towards Nagisa. "And you'll never be free from my power" he said.

The energy travels through the flows from the orb and into Nagisa as he scream in pain and tries to resist but no luck as Nagisa let's him taking over his body. (Who can save Nagisa?)

* * *

A couple of the group Isogai, Kataoka, Okano, Okada, Maehara, and Kimura walks in the in the rubble of the damage present.

"This is a total mess" Okuda muttered.

"You could say that again" Kimura said.

Just then Isogai raise his hand up to the group as they stop and look at it, until he point his finger as Gaoh Imagin are approaching.

"Here they come" Okano notes as she raise her hand up front.

"Yeah, just like Korosensei, they expect us to save Nagisa" Maehara said.

Gaoh Imagins stops as they spotted the group not far away. "Alright, you know Gaoh orders. Kill that class if they resist" Molech Imagin said as they nodded and rushes down where the group is at.

The group stood still as Gaoh Kmagins surround the perimeter. Newt and Gecko Imagins stands far from the group left side, Cobra and Salamander Imagin jobs down at the right, and the Molech Imagin walks in front of the group.

"Looks like you brat are trap" Melody Imagin grinned as he pull out his weapon out as he and his cronies approaches the group in cautious as they still still, giving the Imagins an advantage.

Then the group smirk before making a move as Okuda raise her hand up and reveal to have a glass bottle on her hand.

"Now Okuda!" Kataoka shouted.

"Right!" She respond as she throws the bottle to the ground, causing it to make smokes.

Molech Imagin raise his sealing up high as the rest of them charge into the smoke. But they didn't caught the group, instead, they crash into each other as the smoke clears away while there's no sign of the group.

"After them, don't let them escape!" Molech Imagin demand.

All of the Imagins nodded and spread around the area and search for the rest of the group of E class.

The Newt and Gecko Imagin search around the area while the other checks out the rubbles on the other side.

It wasn't long until they heard a voice.

"Hey ugly! Overhear!"

They turn and see Isogai, Maehara, Kataoka, Okano who are standing not far away. The two reptilian Imagin approaches them slowly as the group aren't moving as if their not running away from a fight.

"Okay let's pick which one to take on" Isogai suggestion.

"Right, me and Okano will take the purple one, and you and Maehara will get the red one" Kataoka said.

"Right."

"Okay."

After that, the two Imagins charges towards them with as they pull out their weapons and beginning attacking.

The group split up and take on each Imagin on their own.

Isogai and Maehara work together to face off against the Gecko Imagin as he swing his greek sword at them. But they dodge it every single attack as they work together to take on the infraorder Gekkota like.

"Not bad for assassin's" Gecko Imagin said as he leap up in the air and swing his sword downward.

As for Kataoka and Okano, their dealing with the Newt Imagin. They kept running until they found themself in a wide area, giving the New Imagin an advantage.

"Your out place to hide, surrender now" Newt Imagin suggested those girls.

Just when Kataoka and Okano raise their hands up and surrenders as the Newt Imagin chuckle and approaches them. But what he didn't know is the girl were smirking as he got close, Kataoka dash in and punch him in the face. But the Newt Imagin caught her hand without a minute.

"Is that all" Newt Imagin chuckled as if that their plan.

"Nope, this is" Okano said as she leap up and kick the Newt Imagin in the face.

The Newt Imagin steps back after that kick as he grunted and bring out his scythe out. "Know you pay for it!" he growled and charge at them.

He dashes near them before he spoke around with his scythes at them just as they bend over and dodges his attacks. Then they straighten up and charges at him with everything they got.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile not far)**

The Salamander, Molech, and Cobra search around the rubbles as they don't know is that Okuda and the rest of the group with her.

"Keep looking, they're around here somewhere" Molech Imagins explain as they kept looking.

They all understood and continue searching for them.

Then someone emerge from the shadows as Kimura not far away was standing on the pills of rocks and picks up a rock as he throws it at the Molech Imagin.

"Who throw that!?" Molech Imagin demanded angrily.

Until he sees Kimura not far away as the speed student making a goofy face and raspberry at him. "Hey uglies! Come and get me" he taunted and runs off.

"After him! Don't let him escape!" Molech Imagin command them and chase after Kimura.

Luckily for him he was fast enough to ran as fast he can to get away from Gaoh Imagins. But they aren't giving up that easily and followed him. But then, Kimura suddenly stop as there's a dead end and turns around just when Molech, Cobra, and Salamander Imagins surrounded him.

"Your surrounded brat" but Kimura still smirking as if there's a secret weapon behind him.

"Nope you're surrounded, NOW!" he yelled as all of the group emerge and attacks them as Okuda throws smoke bombs at them as they blinded leading the group the upper hand.

But two shadowy figures jump of it the smokes and landed where Okuda standing as Molech and Cobra approaches her.

"You think that would work" Molech Imagin growler.

"A guy like me is amazed by you" Cobra Imagins said.

Okuda backed up while the group were holding back the other Imagin, as Okuda was about pulls out another smoke bomb. But the Molech Imagin grabs her forehand and force the braid science girl to drop the smoke bomb as they fell on the ground.

"Like that's gonna happen" Molech Imagin groans.

As Okuda tried to free herself but Molech Imagin grips are tighten just when he pull out his weapon out and points at Okuda. She was frightening and couldn't move a muscle.

Just as the Molech Imagin was about to hit her with it, he felt a shadow cover him as he look up and see Karma flying in the sky and kicks him in the face, letting Okuda forearm go as Karma approaches her.

"Okuda, you okay?" Karma asked.

"Yeah, thanks for saving me" Okuda thanking Karma.

The Cobra was about to approach them when someone hits him from his back ear as he turns around and see, Kayano, Kanzaki, Sugino standing in front of him.

"Guys!" Okuda hollered happily.

"Don't worry, we got this" Kanzaki said.

"Will take care this Imagin, you'll take care of the other one" Sugino said.

The Cobra Imagin shake his head and charges towards them as he swing sword at them. But they sprinted as they dodged his attack and jump up in the air and kicks him in the chest.

Meanwhile for the other group Terasaka, Muramatsu, Yoshida, Sugaya, Mimura, Okajima pin down the Salamander Imagin on the ground, while Nakamura, Fuwa, Hara, Chiba, Hayami, Yada, Kurahashi, Hazama, and Ritsu were watching from behind as they oversea this fight.

"Well those guys are having fun?" Nakamura grinned at the others.

"You say that again" Hazama, Hara, Fuwa said unison.

As for the two snipers, Chiba and Hayami looks through the binoculars and see all of the group taking down Gaoh's Imagins.

"It looks like we got every of his cronies rallied up" Hayami said stated.

"Yeah, all of Gaoh Imagins are all far away from him" Ritsu said popping up on Hayami phone.

Chiba then sees Gaoh fighting the three earth terror through the binoculars. "Yeah, as well the earth terror."

"There here too" Hara surprises to hear that.

Chiba nodded as Hayami overseas it and saw Gaoh taking down the three earth terror through the binoculars. "Well I guess we have to worry about them now" she said.

"Now that just great" Hazama complain with her arms crows. "How are we gonna deal with them now."

"We don't have to worry about them" they turn around and see Kayano walking up to them. "Our top priority is to distract all of Gaoh Imagin until, Zeronos bring back something to defeat Gaoh."

They all understand as they look back at the group taking on Gaoh Imagins.

"I just hope he can hurry up" Kurahashi muttered as she's worried if there's nothing can beat Gaoh.

Then someone place a hand on Kurahashi right shoulder as she turn and see Yada smiling. "Don't worry, if there's any that can beat Gaoh, then let's give him a chance" she said smiling.

Kurahashi smile as she nodded and agrees with her, while Kayano stands up and look at everyone facing off against the Imagins. " _Please, you have to hurry, for Nagisa sake"_ she through and pray for those who can save Nagisa.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile)**

Gaoh swing his sword and slashes Same with his sword and Hawka straight stab with his spear at him but Gaoh grab it and hits him with his fist. Then Hyra fires her guns at him, but Gaoh charge towards him as he deflected her bullets before he got close to her and swing his Gaohgasher at her.

"Ha! Is that what Atrocious elite can give for me! How pathetic!" Gaoh hollered.

Then he felt someone pass through him as he turn around and see Korosensei standing in front of him.

"Let go of Nagisa" Korosensei demand.

The three earth terror sees the octopus teacher here and receded to retreat and fight him another time.

"Let go of my student if you be so kind" Korosensei said coldly.

"And what are gonna do while I'm in this body of your own" Gaoh taunted.

This makes Korosensei skin turns black and growled at Gaoh with his sharp teeth as letting a growl out loud before charging towards him.

But Gaoh revert back to human form with Nagisa with it as Korosensei stopped and stood there as G-Nagisa snarled at him. "What's wrong, oh that right, you can't hurt this one because he's precious to you is it."

"All of my student are precious to me" Korosensei said.

"Then tell me, why are you doing while you're destroying the planet" Gaoh wonders.

Korosensei stood their as he visualize his past with a woman dying on his tentacles with the moon shining on them in a destroyed area of rocks. After he had that montage he look at G-Nagisa before saying to him. "I simply doing it for someone."

"Tff, so that your doing with those kids, finishing for someone" Gaoh snarled.

Gaoh started walking back and leaving the area as he turn around to Korosensei. "You maybe their teacher, but who's gonna protect them" he grinned as he left the scenery leaving Korosensei alone.

Korosensei was now all alone in the area, someone approaches him as he heard a foot step walking before he turns around and see Zero standing in front of him.

"Zero, what're you doing?!" Korosensei wonders.

Zero let's out a sigh before speaking to his teacher. "I overheard what Gaoh said. Your not a bad teacher."

Korosensei was about to say something until Momotaros appears out of Zero and approaches the octopus teacher. "Listen here Takosensei, that big mouth saying. He's just playing with you so that can die right away!"

Zero looks at him with sweet drop on his head. "I don't think that's helping," Zero pointed out before talking back at his teacher, "but look you stop doing of what you like, you made a promise to right?" Korosensei looks at Zero as he imagine the person who promise with as he place his tentacles on the totally different eye person top and rub it.

"Thanks Zero my lucky boy, I appreciate of what you said" Korosensei said to Zero as he smile.

"Can have the Rider Pass back now, we kinda needed" Zero asked Korosensei before he pull out the Rider Pass and handed over to Zero's hand.

"Make sure to get Nagisa safe and sound when this is all over. I'll buy you all sometime before you pull out that plan of Zeronos" Zero and Momotaros nodded as they understood the plan as Korosensei left the area.

Just then Irina and Karasuma appears as they walk up to Zero and Momotaros.

"Whatever you just said to the octopus, got back to his feet again" Karasuma said smiling.

"Yeah" Irina agreed. "So what this plan that Yuto just said."

Zero smiled as the Zeroliner appears out of nowhere just when the unlucky boy point his finger at it. "Take a look at it" he said as the door opened and coming out of the door is….three Zeros!

The teacher couldn't believe what their seeing.

"Is….is that?"

"Where'd you get all of those Zero?" Karasuma asked.

"We got it from the Zero from the past" Urataros replies. (Who's in Zero from seventeen).

"Even through it is strange to be inside another version of you" Kintaros said (in Zero at chapter nineteen).

"But is it interesting" Ryutaros smiles (in Zero at chapter twenty two.

Then Yuto, Daisuke, Deneb, and Sieg walks out of the Zeroliner and approaches the group. "It was a pain in the ass to get all of the Zeros in different time."

"But we have to do for the future" Deneb said.

"Enough talk! Let's do this!" Momotaros hollered.

As all of the possessed Zeros placed the belt around the waist and pulls out the Rider Pass on each hand.

"Henshin" U-Zero said and swipe the pass through the belt scanner.

" **RODE FORM!"**

"Henshin" K-Zero said and also swipe the pass through the belt scanner.

" **AXE FORM!"**

"Henshin" R-Zero said as he too swipe the pass through the belt scanner.

" **GUN FORM!"**

All of the them surrounded with pixelated colour of their own and donned them self as they transform into Kamen Rider Den-Os in each form.

"Shall we do it as well" Sieg said as Daisuke nodded. "Yeah, let's do this" he said as he place the belt around his waist too and pulls out a spare Rider Pass.

"Henshin" Daisuke said as he swipe the pass through the belt scanner.

" **WING FORM!"**

Daisuke body white pixel surrounded him as he donned himself into a gold suit and transform into Kamen Rider Den-O Wing Form.

"Zero, there no time to waste! This star has a performance to go to!" Momotaros hollered at Zero as he nodded and understands what he mean. So the red oni Imagin jumps inside Zero.

Zero pulls out the belt and place it on his wait as he press the red button, the Rider Pass on his hand, while the tunes of the belt make sounds.

"Henshin" Zero said as he swipe it through the belt scanner.

" **SWORD FORM!"**

Pixel surrounded him and donned his body into suit as she transform into Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form.

After they all transform into Den-O forms they headed to where the group are at.

* * *

As for the group, they're surrounded by Gaoh Imagin around and black every exit. Just then G-Nagisa appears as he walk to the class, however, there was on class that isn't there as Maya peak at the damage stone. She didn't move a muscle before he broken in formation and attack Gaoh.

But Gaoh quickly saw this and grab her by the neck. "Is that all you have, a group of assassin is a bunch of brat" G-Nagisa snarled.

As the group has no plan to escape just when they think this is over, until someone with Mach 20 dash through and rescue Maya as well taking down Gaoh Imagins.

"I won't let you touch my student! That's a promise I made to someone!" Korosensei decree as he stand in front of G-Nagisa and block them from getting close to his class.

Gaoh smirks as he grinned at them. "Oh really, and how are gonna do that?" He taunted at the octopus.

Korosensei didn't say a word until his face turned green stripe as he smirk at them. "Oh really then he will stop you."

Gaoh didn't know what he meant until a shadow was on him as he and his Imagin turn around as they see Den-O standing in front of him in each form.

The group were completely surprise to see Den-O in each form in one place.

"Ore Sanjou!" Den-O SF announce as he pose.

"Omae... boku ni tsuraretemiru?" Den-O RF announce softly and rubbing his fingers.

"Ore no tsuyosa no…omae ga naita!" Den-O AF announced as he crack his back.

"Taosu kedo ii yo ne? Kotae wa kii te nai!" Den-O GF announced as he dance spinned score stopping and point his finger at them.

"Kourin, man o jishite" Den-O WF said mannerly placing his hand behind back.

They all jump down and approaches Gaoh as he smirks just as his belt appears and materialize. "Is that so, then I'll join in" G-Nagisa said before he pulls out the Master Pass.

"Henshin" he said as he toss it up in the air and scan through the belt.

" **GAOH FORM!"**

He transforms into Kamen Rider Gaoh as he and his Imagin stands in front of the Den-Os as both sides stare down in a stand still while the group watches this.

"Now we're all in climax!" Den-O SF said as he stand with his other forms and this scene.

This is the final battle!

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait but I finally finish it, the next chapter will be long so I'll try my best to work on it. See ya later.**


	14. scene 14

**Scene 14: Final battle**

* * *

"Now we're all in climax!" Den-O SF said as he stand with the other forms.

Fuwa had he jaw drop as she seeing all of Den-Os forms in one place. "This is the most amazing scene I ever seen!"

While the others didn't say a word as they stare at the Den-Os, as Korosensei was staring at them as well and was impressive for Zeronos to plan this out.

"You think a few more of you can me, you'll never stop me by the time this body be damage" Gaoh grinned as he and his Imagins stand beside him. "Then let see if you can defeat me before!"

"Will see about that! Because I'll send you back to the dead! Go! Go! Go!" Den-O SF said as he and the rest of the Form riders charges in and clash against Gaoh and his Imagins.

Then the teachers and Zeronos makes a scene as they make their way to the group.

"Mr. Karasuma and Professor Bitch, what a surprise to see you here" Nakamura sheepishly as she set back from their teacher while they look angry for sure.

"You felt us back in time and this is what I get for being nice to you brats!" Irina exclaim at the group before she felt a tap of shoulder as he she and see Karasuma calming down.

"I will discuss this another time, but right now, Den-O has to defeat Gaoh in order to save Nagisa" Karasuma said.

While Zeronos watches the fight and decided to join in the fight between Den-Os and Gaoh forces. "I'm going in," Zeronos declare as he and Deneb jumps in and join the fight.

Zeronos pull out the ticket from his belt and reverse it to the back as he insult it back.

" **VEGA FORM"**

Deneb jump in Zeronos as he change his form into Vega Form.

"Saisho ni itte oku, the face on my chest, a destraction" Zeronos VF said his own catchphrase.

The Imagins ignore his catchphrase and attack him.

 **(Playing jiriki hongan revolution)**

Den-O chases down Gaoh while clashing swords with him as they continue fighting, deflecting each attacks.

As for the other Den-O Forms their taking care of Gaoh Imagins not far away, while Den-O Axe Form verses the Salamander Imagin, Den-O Rod Form takes on Cobra, Den-O Gun Form against the Gecko Imagin, Den-O Wing Form faces the Newt Imagin.

Den-O AF swing his axe as he send the Salamander Imagin up and rolls on the ground before he gets up and charges at him with his pickaxe, as he swing it at him. But Den-O AF quickly slash him before he walks up to his and hits him with his axe.

Den-O RF was on a ruin building with the Cobra Imagin as he chase after him and straight stab him in the stomach, as the Cobra Imagin dodges it and swing his sword at him. But Den-O RF deflected and pulls his rod up as he swing it to the left and pierce it. The Cobra Imagin backs up and jump down to his escape.

"You're not going anywhere!" Den-O RF hollered as he jump down and follows him.

The Gecko Imagin was running away as Den-O GF follows him and firing with his gun, as the Gecko Imagin got shot and charges at him with his sword. But Den-O GF fires at him and backed up.

"Over here!" Den-O hollered and fires at him.

As for Den-O WF he simply dodging from the Newt Imagin pair of sickles and strike him.

Then Den-O WF deflected with his hands and hold the Newt Imagin down. "Huh, this fighting just isn't my style to my benefits" he sigh.

But the Newt Imagin pushes back and was about to stikes him, but Den-O WF pulls out his boomerang and throws it at him, but the Newt Imagin dodges it as he chuckled as if he miss before the swan rider kicks in and strikes the Newt Imagin close combat.

He pull out a tomahawk and swing it downwards just as the boomerang flies back and strikes the Newt Imagin.

Zeronos was dealing with Molech Imagin as the both of them deflecting their attacks with their weapons. Then they backed up and glare at each other before charging towards each other and lock blades, before pushing back each other and swing their weapon downward.

Den-O and Gaoh fought at an inside building as they fighting, dodges and deflecting their attacks. Den-O straight stab at Gaoh but he deflected back and slash Den-O before Gaoh swing his Gaohgasher just as den-O duck down to dodge and tries at slash Gaoh but misses.

Then both of them backed up before they charge in as Gaoh slash Den-O to the stomach and fells down before getting back up.

"That's it! You really have done this!" Den-O SF growled. "Still haven't got fired up for a while!?

"I still don't feel anything at all? You can't seem to amuse me the last time we fought" Gaoh said.

As both of them runs down while glaring at each other in different sides.

"Then prepare to meet pain the last time we fought, bigmouth!" Den-O scowled, before they stop in a stand still.

"Bastard!" as both riders charges towards other and slashes through.

As for the other Den-Os and Zeronos, they all tosse Gaoh Imagin on the ground and gather all of them together. Then they see the group nearby and decided to approach them.

The group sees Gaoh Imagins coming this way as they're about to make they get away. But they were block by the Den-Os and Zeronos and pushes them back, as they walk up to them, the group make their way back and see what gonna happen next.

"Our targets is weakening, it's about time we reel them all in" Den-O RF suggested and pull out his Rider Pass and swipe through the belt.

" **FULL CHARGE!"**

Then Den-O AX did the same with Den-O RF.

" **FULL CHARGE!"**

So did Den-O GF.

" **FULL CHARGE!"**

Then Den-O WF.

" **FULL CHARGE!"**

Finally Zeronos as he pull out his ticket and install it on his Zerogasher.

" **FULL CHARGE!"**

All of them flows through energies and aims their final attack at Gaoh imagins. Den-O RF reverse grip his rod and aims it at the Cobra Imagin as it pierced him with a holograph of a hexagon appears. Den-O AF tosses his axe up in the air as he bend down before jump up and slash him in the centre. Den-O GF aims his gun at the Gecko Imagin and fires it at him. Den-O WF throws his boomerang and tomahawk axe at the Newt Imagin.

As for Zeronos, he charges towed at the Molech Imagin as he did the same and slash through each other, before they stood still.

 **2:59 to 4:23**

Then one by one, all of Gaoh Imagins started to collapse on the ground and exploded one by one and destroy all of Gaoh Imagins, for good this time.

 **(jiriki hongan revolution end)**

"Alright!" Fuwa cheer as the group clap their hands and applaud the Den-Os.

"Way a go!"

"Nice job!"

They all gather together after finishing off Gaoh Imagins. "Yet you never miss all of this do you?" Den-O RF said.

Just then Den-O SF flies out of nowhere and crashes to a wallz

"Senpai!"

While Den-O SF groans after that crash, the Den-Os and Zeronos turns their heads and see Gaoh approaching them as the group watches this from behind.

As for Maya, she was worried if something happens to Zero with who's them and pray to him for his safety. " _Please be safe, Zero"_ she through to herself.

Gaoh approaches them as all of them, resting his Gaohgasher on his right shoulder before Den-O GF fires at him just as he deflected with it and attacks all of them.

"You strong! Mind if I play with you!" Den-O GF said as he kept firing at him before he was knock out with the rest of them.

Then Gaoh pulls out the lift orb as he hovers on his hand. "It's time to show them the skill you hate with" he muttered before he clutches it with the light as it starting to glow.

Meanwhile inside the head.

The chain that holding Nagisa started to glows as he dream out pout in pain as the glow brighter and brighter. His eyes widen and knee down, gritting his teeth.

Outside of the head, Gaoh entire body glows as dark red aura surrounded him as Korosensei froze as he know this kind of aura of bloodlust. Gaoh swoop in and quickly strikes all of the Den-OS and Zeronos in a flash.

The group were shock to see Gaoh is now faster then ever as some of them, Karma, Terasaka and Karasuma know this this as well.

The Gaoh pull out the master pass and raise it up with his hand, just when Den-O SF gets himself up with his sword. "Bastard, how the hell are you so fast!" He demanded as Gaoh chuckles before answering his question.

"The life orb isn't just to possess the body permanently, but also using the body ability as well" Gaoh replies.

Back with the group, Korosensei growled while his body shaken, and skin turn red with a tick mark on it after hearing what Gaoh just said to Den-O while the group over hears them. The octopus teacher glares at Gaoh after what he did to Nagisa. First he taken takes over his student body, and now he's using the skills of his bloodlust by force.

"Now, you'll all disappear" he said as he drop the master pass to the belt scanner.

" **FULL CHARGE!"**

All of the riders backing up from him as Gaoh as gold energy flows through him from his belt. The blade pop out and hover above as he swing his Gaohgasher and slash all of the riders with explosion appears and send them all to the walls, while the group take cover from the blow.

After the blow, Den-O was revert back to Zero who's in Plat Form as he was lying on the ground before getting back up and see the Taros, Yuto, Deneb, Sieg were all knock out unconscious. Then he see Daisuke near him as he gets back up.

"Daisuke, are you alright" Zero asked as Daisuke wakes up and see his future self.

"Yeah" Daisuke replies just when he turns his head and look at Gaoh just as he approaches them. "His too strong we have to get out of here" he suggested.

But Zero isn't paying attention as he only focus on Gaoh, clutching his fist before he started walking up to him and can't let Gaoh win like this.

"You can't beat him! No one can" Daisuke points out.

As Zero turns around and looks at Daisuke as he looks scared. "I can't just do nothing while someone takes my friends" he said deeply. "I have to do this, for Nagisa sake."

He started walking away from Daisuke as he stood there and did nothing to stop him just when Momotaros woke up from his unconscious and see Zero taking on Gaoh on his own.

"Hey! You didn't stop him!?" Momotaros hollered.

Daisuke didn't say a word as he stare at Zero after what he said to him. Momotaros then turns back at Zero and watches him.

Gaoh and Zero are in a stand still, the only one in the centre, as the class emerges after the blow and see this. Korosensei sees Zero who's not with Momotaros or the Taros, he wanted to stop this but Karasuma raise his hand and block the octopus way as he looks at him.

"Whatcha gonna do now, you're all alone, no one on your side, you are nothing now" Gaoh said as inside of his helmet smirking.

Zero inside his helmet stares at him before he closes his eyes and stood there as if he's doing nothing.

"What's he doing!" Okajima hollered.

"He's just there!?" Sugaya hollered.

As the group were concerned about Den-O doing something and have to help. Karasuma raise his voice at the group. "Watch, and wait" he said as the group watches.

Gaoh stuff as he grip his Gaohgasher and rest it on his shoulder, while Zero still stood there and doing nothing about it. He eyes was close in the his helmet and calming himself down.

* * *

 _ **(Flashback)**_

" _Bloodlust?" Zero said back at the campus with Karasuma at the forest where Zero does his special training._

" _Are you serious, you never hear of that word?" Karasuma asked as Zero shook his head. "Well, it's something when you loses control of yourself, and disrespect to kill and…..that's it."_

 _Zero tilt his head down before looking back up and stares at Karasuma. "Karasuma, I was wondering. Do you think the reason why Nagisa wins from Takaoka is because of his bloodlust."_

" _It seems that way" Karasuma said before turning around and crossing his arms. "Look, if you did lose control, don't let it get to you, otherwise you be a killer by that" he turns around and looks at Zero. "Do you understand?" He asked._

 _Zero looks at him before smiling and closes his eyes at him. "Down worry, I won't."_

* * *

 _ **(Flashback ended)**_

" _I'm sorry Karasuma, but this is the only way to save Nagisa"_ Zero through before opening his eyes and see Gaoh in front of him.

He started walking and headed straight towards Gaoh. The other watches this as well Momotaros and the rest of the Atari's who just woke up and see this as well.

Gaoh point his Gaohgasher at Zero as he continue approaches him with no weapons, calmly. Zero didn't do anything as he approach Gaoh as he swing his weapon at him, before Zero dashes and grab his arm as he takes his weapon. Than he he twisted his arm to his hand and place the Gaohgasher to Gaoh neck and stood still.

The group were shock and was speechless of what just happened including Daisuke, the taros, Yuto, and Deneb. Karasuma knows this gonna happen as he looks at Zero with his teeth gritted. "Don't do it, your better then this" he muttered.

Gaoh chuckles out loud as he turns his head to Zero. "Are you gonna kill me, because if you do this body will perish as well that person" he taunted.

"I was aware of that, but that doesn't mean I can do this" Zero said as he shows Gaoh the life orb on his hands.

Gaoh gasp as he couldn't believe his eyes, Zero pushes the alligator rider away before he tosses it to the group. "Catch!" He yelled as Karasuma jumps in and catches the life orb.

Karasuma caught the life orb before looking at Zero as he nodded and respond back with a nod too.

Then Gaoh punches Zero in the face as he collapse on the ground while Gaoh picks up his weapon. "Why you little, I should've possesses you from the start!"

"No, you'll never take another body with you, and you'll take over the time stream, because we're here to stop you!" Zero said as he pull out th k touch.

Nagisa overheard Zero as he tries to tilt his head up from the pain from before and see someone who look familiar to him but all a blur.

"Nagisa, we'll save you you future!" Zero yelled before he dials down the button and press the call.

" **MOMO, URA, KIN, RYU!"**

" **CLIMAX FORM!"**

After that he place the K-Taros on the belt as all of the Taros jumps in Zero and change into Kamen Rider Den-O Climax Form.

"Then you'll disappear and I make sure you don't exist from this timeline!" Gaoh hollered as he jump up and hops on the Gaohliner.

The Gaohliner turns his course towards and was about to charge at Den-O. But the Denliner appeared out of nowhere and avoid the Gaohliner attack.

"Now let's finish this asshole once and for all!" Den-O CF hollered.

The Denliner flies up as the Gaohliner follows it and tackled it from the left side. Den-O embrace that impact and focus his on balancing and taking down the Gaohliner. Then Sieg cane in a bad timing of this.

"What are you doing here chicken wing?!" Den-O CF hollered.

"Just to join you" Sieg said as he jump in with a orb floating and turn into a large mask like wing on his back. This is now Kamen Rider Den-O Super Climax Form.

"What are you doing get off of me!" Momotaros growled.

" _This is no time to fight, we have to focus!"_ Zero pointed out as Momotaros understood and focus on the front as he follow the Gaohliner and tackles it.

Then appear from the portal, all of the other DenLiner Cars and the Zeroliner as Zeronos joins the fight, and was all connected together before unfolding into battle mode. With the Zeroliner at the front, then the Ikazuchi, Rekkou, Isurugi, and the DenLiner it self.

The Gaohliner jumps off the track and tackles the combine liner while they hold back and tries to study on the tracks, before landing on the ground just as they ran through a broken building.

The group watches this and see the liners battling.

"Are you they'll win?" Kayano asked.

"Yeah," she turn and see Maya spoke up, "he'll win because this is the only way to save Nagisa."

Kayano doesn't understand why she know this, but she look back at the battle hoping this could end here and now.

Den-O SCF and Zeronos VF fires press a button on the bikes handles and fires beam of lasers at the Gaohliner.

"Now Smash this!" Den-O SCF

As they hit the Gaohliner, Gaoh at the cockpit also press the buttoning his bikes handles and fires a beam of laser and missiles at them. But the liners manage to get through and rams towards the Gaohliner as it almost loses its focus.

The liner hover up before getting back on the track and headed straight towards the Gaohliner, while the Gaohliner did the same as both of them charge toward each other fast.

Once they get close the liner front drills through the Gaohliner and destroying the front including the entire liner itself as it exploded into smithing. But Gaoh flies down from the explosion and crashes on the building rooftop.

Then the liner flies down and drop Den-O off leaving him and Gaoh alone on top of a building.

"This is the end of you, Now release bluehair at once" Den-O SCF demands.

As Gaoh glares at him, pick up his Gaohgasher, and get himself up on he feet. "You will...disappear!" He hollered just as he was about to attack him, Gaoh suddenly stop as sand are coming out of him while his armor started fading and vanishing as Nagisa reach out his hand and tries to free himself.

Den-O rushes in and grab Nagisa hand and pull him out letting the blue hair boy free as Den-O lay him on the ground rooftop. But Gaoh isn't giving up easily as he's only left but an empty suit.

"You will…. Disappear! Disappear! Disappear!" Gaoh hollered as he tries to finish him off but sand keeping coming out of him.

"No, you disappear, because this is the final scene for you!" Den-O SCF hollered as he pull out his Rider Pass

" **CHARGE AN UP!"**

Den-O bends a bit while energy flows on his right leg with lightning on it, before he leap in the air as the back extended of a bird wings like hologram, and let his left leg straight and flies toward Gaoh and impacted him in the chest.

"Aaaahhhhhhh! Nnnnnnoooooooo!" Gaoh hollered in pain as Den-O passive through Gaoh leaving him a hole on it and exploded.

Den-O turns around and see Gaoh still standing before his entire body starting to turn into sand. "In th end, the one his devouring…..is me" Gaoh said til his final word before he disappear in sand.

Den-O let's lose before turning around and see Gaoh gone. "We did it" he muttered.

Gaoh, the the thief who steals time train….is finally defeated!

* * *

 **Finally, after a long writing of this story, Gaoh has been defeated at last as this movie story will make its end as well. See ya later at the final scene.**


	15. scene 15

**Scene 15: Back to normal**

All of the group are gather around Nagisa as Den-O was back to different forms as they all wait for their friend to wake up. Unfourtenly Nagisa hasn't woken up yet after everything that happen.

"Why isn't Nagisa waking up?" Kayano asked.

Den-O RF rubs his chin as he figuring out why the blue hair isn't waking up.

"I thought if we finish Gaoh, Nagisa should be back to normal, right?" Karma ask one of the Den-Os.

"It should be, as Gaoh is defeated. I don't know if your friend will ever wake up ever" Den-O RF said.

Making the group frown of gloom as if they'll never see their friend ever wake up again. But Korosensei looks at Nagisa, clutching his tentacles, and wasn't giving up on Nagisa. "No, we can't give up on Naigsa just yet, there's has to be a way."

All of the group turns to their teacher and agrees with him as well.

"Then how are we gonna wake up Nagisa, with a kiss on the lips" Hazama wonders with arms cross.

As they all think about someone kissing a love one only to break the curse, they all turn to Kayano as if awkwardly as Kayano looks confused why everyone staring.

"Why's everyone looking at me?" she asked.

Before someone answers for her. "Your gonna have to kiss Nagisa on the lips" Terasaka replied

This makes Kayano blush red on her face and jaws opened.

"WHAT!? Look I'm Nagisa friend, not in love with him or something!" Kayano hollered comically with dot blank.

"Oh, is it just me or is it that you like Nagisa" Nakamura grinned as she and Karma approaches her with devilish horns like on their head.

"Yeah, come on, kiss her already so we could get some good pics" Karma said.

As the two teasing at Kayano, the rest of the group watches them with sweat drops on their head.

Then Karasuma spoke up. "I don't think we needed that" he said as on his hand is the life orb that he got it from Zero from stealing it from Gaoh.

"Why's that thing glowing?" Okuda asked.

"I don't know" he replied to her.

Then Nagisa body started glowing blue before everyone notice it and stares at him.

"What with the glow?" Sugino wonders about that as he isn't the only one thinking about that either.

Just as the life orb also glows as well, before he brought it closer to Nagisa as it started to glow even more. This gave Korosensei and Den-O RF an idea.

"Karasuma, it might be a thought, but put that small orb on Nagisa if you don't mind" Korosensei asked.

Karasuma doesn't what's he up too, but decided to along with it and place the life orb above Nagisa chest as they wait to see what happen next. But nothing happen as Nagisa is still asleep as kayano looks sad as if she'll never see her friend wake up ever again.

"Now what?" Irina asked Den-O RF, before he place his finger at the female professional assassin.

Kayano looks at Nagisa as tear started coming out of her eyes and clutches her hands. "Nagisa….please come back to us….I want you back" she murmured as a teardrop drip on Nagisa forehead.

As the group felt the same and want Nagisa back, the blue hair body started to glow more and shines at the group. As the glow dying down while Nagisa body is surrounded with pure white aura as the group watches it.

Then the aura disappeared before the group looks closer to Nagis and see nothing happen.

Until Nagisa eyes slightly opened making the group shock as Nagisa eyes opened wide and looks all but hazy white blank. Then it started to fainted away as the blue hair finally see everything clearly while the group couldn't believe their eyes, while Nagisa push himself up and see everyone surrounded him.

"Everyone?" Nagisa said the one thing.

With that, everyone all exclaim unison. "NAGISA!"

They were all happy to see their friend back to normal after everything that happen. For Kayano, she hugged Nagisa really hard as he was about to faint.

"Kayano, I think you should let go of Nagisa, I think he's about to faint" Maehara point out to Kayano as she realize it and let go of his friend.

"I'm so sorry" she apologize to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Nagisa replies as he scratch his head and looks around. "Where am I," then he remember Gaoh inside his head as he wonders if he's still around. "What Happen! Is Gaoh gone?!"

"He sure is, and gone for good" Takebayashi said adjusting his glasses.

Nagisa smiles before realizing another thing. "But how?" He wonders.

"You should thank the hero here" Kataoka said as she pointed his finger towards the Den-Os.

"And because of them, your life is safe," Korosensei said as he place his left tentacle on Nagisa head.

Before the blue hair turns his head and see all of the Den-Os in different forms as he smile. "Thank you all for saving me" he thanking everyone around.

"That very appreciated Nagisa, but you should be thanking the Den-Os. If it were for them they could've saved you and defeated Gaoh" Korosensei pointed out.

As the Den-Os walks up to Nagisa and stand in front of him while he tries to stand up before Sugino and Terasaka helps him. "Thanks for rescuing me from Gaoh."

"Ah, it's no big deal, he wasn't that strong" Den-O SF brag himself with his hand folded behind her back head.

Then all of a sudden around the area, all of the buildings revert back to its old self as the entire area all revert back to normal. The group was dumbstruck, speechless of what just happened just now.

"What the heck just happened?" Okajima wondered of what just happen.

The group are in the same ropes as well while they watch the builder repairing themselves. "It looks like it was save before it was completely disappeared."

"But how?" Kayano asked.

"Because of the people," this give the group confuses," as long the people who remember today, time will exist tomorrow and the day after. It'll never disappear, in other words, people memories are time."

"People memories are time?" the group confused unison.

"That right children, as long we have those memories, our time wills and alway exist" Korosensei explain reason to the group.

Then the Denliner and the Zeroliner appeared in front of them the door opened as Naomi appears before Owner pop up on the Denliner.

"Hi everyone!" she hollered as she wave her hands.

"It looks like the time has been saved after all" Owner said.

"Well looks like we're done" Den-O RF declare rubbing his fingers.

"Indeed it is" Den-O AF agrees cracking his head,

"Let's go back!" Den-O GF hollered and run down to the Denliner childishly.

As they all aboard the Denliner, Den-O SF was the last one to board as he turn and see Nagisa as both of them stare at each other from far away before he approaches him.

"What's up?" Den-O SF asked.

As Nagisa stares at him only to visualize a person who inside his head seem to be familiar to him. "It's nothing, I'm fine" he said before he catches up with the others, just when the Denliner started moving and left with through the portal as the Zeronos did the same and leave the timeline and headed back to their own time.

But as they left this time, an armor villain, Atrocious watches them leaving with the three earth terror and Albinoleo Imagin with him.

"Thanks for getting rid of that traitor" Atrocious muttered before turning around and started walking.

"Are you sure you'll let Den-O destroy Gaoh?" the Lion Imagin asked.

"If I let Gaoh free, he's probably gonna turn on me. I'd rather not let him roam around like that" Atrocious pointed out the reason. "Let go back."

And with that, he open the portal opened up as they all when back to their timeline as well.

* * *

After they drop off the group and promise to bring Zero back in the Sengoku era. Our heroes of past and present, Zero and Daisuke were sitting together before Naomi serve them some drinks. "Enjoy your drink of celebration" she smiled just before she left.

While the taros were having a private conversation about he and Daisuke are the same person as Zero told him he use to be name Daisuke before Atrocious stabbed him leaving him dead cold heard about. While Zero wonder what their talking about as he took a sip of his drink.

They finally made it to the timeline where Zero met his past old self, Daisuke, at an alleyway. Daisuke was about to get off the Denliner when Zero was being pulled by the Taros as they telling him about something.

"Zero, you mention about that other guy is you right?" Kintaros murmured at Zero ear as he nodded.

"Well, if this is the past, right" Urataros said as it's his turn to tell. "If you tell your past self about the your old friend attacking you, maybe you can change it."

Zero realize it if he can tell his past self about his old friend Sato attacking him at night. He can be free from his fear of death.

"But if you tell yourself about that, we won't see Kanzaki and the others in the future" Ryutaros pointed out.

Even if Zero a singularity point the future won't change him, but his friend will, and also won't be with E class anymore before school starts. "It's your choice Zero, if you wanna change your past, this is your chance to change everything. Is that want you want?" Owner said.

Zero thinks this through before walk away from the others and heard to Daisuke as he whisper to his ear as he responded nodding. The other all watches Zero telling him to his old self about Sato to attack him at night, as he walk back and return to the Denliner and the others.

"So did you tell him about Sato?" Naomi asked.

Zero let out a sigh before answering her question. "I didn't tell about the night where Sato attacks me."

All of them gasp of what Zero just said.

"But why?!"

"Don't you wanna stop him from getting stab to death" Ryutaros wonders after Momotaros complain.

"Yeah" Zero replies. "I know that I'm a singularity point, but the other aren't, besides" he turn back and see Daisuke walking. "I don't wanna go to my old life. I like my new life with my class, Nagisa, Kayano, Maya, and even Korosensei, I want to be with them when the earth ended."

The Taros, Owner, and Naomi look at each one to another before they understood Zero reason of warning telling his past self.

"If that's the case, then what did you what did to your old self?" Owner asked.

As Zero kept looking at Daisuke before turning back to the Owner. "I just simply said ' _take care of yourself in the future, and create your own future'_ " Zero said as he walk past the others while the other follow him after the sore closes.

The Denliner has started moving and was about to leave this timeline, but before they left, they just passing by Daisuke as he notice the time train and saw Zero waving his hand, a sign of saying goodbye as Daisuke did the same and responded a goodbye one more time just when the Denliner left.

But as Daisuke started waking again, a hoodie man was behind Daisuke, while he's unaware of his whereabout while walking down the streets.

* * *

 **(Playing If We Met In A Dream)**

As the credit rolling, where the sea was shining beautiful at a nearby road, until the Denliner appears.

Inside Sieg was walking out of the door and wave goodbye. "Farewell" he said to his companions and left the Denliner as he turn into a orb and flies off as the Denliner left this timeline.

Meanwhile at the past after Daisuke was in a hospital bed after he was attack by someone last night. He woke up as he look around and found himself in a medical room, as he gets off the bed and walks up to a mirror. When he look at himself and was shock.

He's eye change into a totally different colour with eyes reveal to be different, on his right eye was red on the outside and blue on the inside, as the left eye was yellow on the outside, and the purple is in the inside. Daisuke looks exactly like the one he met days ago as he wonder if he someone else, for something more than that.

Back in the present Zero manage to make it to the summer festival where met up with Nagisa and Kayano as she wore a kimono with flowers.

"So glad to see you again Nagisa" Zero smiles as he's glad to see his friend back to normal.

"Yeah, it's great to be back" Nagisa said as Kayano was standing next to him.

"Say, what happened to Daisuke?" She wondering where's Daisuke now.

"Oh, he just said he want to go back home and rest up" Zero said a lie as he smile with his hand scratching his back head.

Well, okay" she responded.

Then Zero felt a tap on his shoulder as he turn and see Maya wearing a white kimono with Sakura on it with her hair a ponytail lowered. Zero blushes to see her wearing that.

"Y-You look great" he spoke up nervously.

As Maya looks away and blushes. "Thanks" she says before he grab his hand and drag him and follow him. "Come on, let's go have some fun" she smile.

Zero smile and nodded as he goes along with it while both of them just have some fun at the festival.

Nagisa watches Zero going with Maya as he thinks back of the man who save him from Gaoh. " _Zero, who are you exactly?"_ Nagisa thought.

While Kayano notice him staring at Nagisa wondering what wity him all of a sudden. "Nagisa, are you alright?" She asked before the blue hair notice.

"Yeah I'm fine" Nagisa replies.

"Come on, let's go have some fun before the fireworks" she suggested.

Nagisa smiles and agrees with her after everything that happened to him, he decided to let this go and have some fun.

While the some of the group managed to get here at the summer festival as they have a great time there. Yada and Kurahashi hang out together, Okajima brought his camera as he took picture without permission, Kanzaki and Kataoka are together, Karma at the game booth where he made, Chiba and Hayami were holding the prize they win at the shooting gallery after they were banned, and Isogai and Maehara are at the fishing game as Isogai manage to get every dish while wonder what to cook with it giving Maehara a shock.

As for Korosensei, he was in charge of every snack booth with faded versions on himself with mach 20.

Then the fireworks started as not far away, Terasaka, Muramatsu, and Yoshida were playing basketball at night when they see the fireworks nearby. The group watches the fireworks as they smile and amaze of why beautiful their are.

As for Zero and Maya, they were at the forest with the Taros, Naomi, and owner in their own kimonos and watches it.

"It's so beautiful" Maya said smiling with her hand together.

"Yeah, beautiful" Zero muttered while staring at Maya before she notice as turns away and watch back the fireworks.

"Hey, Zero" Maya Samsung Zero as he turn back to her and listen to what she's saying. "Do you ever wonder what happened to Daisuke years ago?" She wondering about what happened to him.

"I don't know," he replied to her, "but I bet he has a new for himself" Zero said as he turn to the other side and see the spirit of Daisuke as he smile before he turns back to the fireworks. While he watches, Zero tries to reach out Maya hand before she grabs his hand making the totally different person a surprise as Maya smile and Zero smile back before they look back the fireworks and see a huge bang.

 **(If We Met In A Dream end)**

* * *

 **And that's the end of this movie story, as Kamen Rider Den-O: The Assassination Adventure will return very soon. As they still vote of Kamen Rider Drive x Anime crossover is still around. And that it for this story…...or is it.**

* * *

While Zero, Maya, Naomi, Owner, and the Taros watches the fireworks, a strange dark figure approaches from the shadows.

As it wearing a suit of light grey with black armor on its forelegs and arms, black part on the side arms, the chestplate and shoulder pads have Gaoh armor with in black with bronze in the lower shoulder armor and no teeth with it, and black trench coat like around his waist with grey lining. His helmet is silver with a black compounded visor with grey lining edge on it, grey and black train track goes over his head to her forehead, and a mouthpiece of a train track like, he wore a belt that looks like Gaoh but on it. This is Kamen Rider Yuuki.

As he stares at Zero while he and the other are unaware of him. "Enjoy your victory while you last, Zero" he said to himself coldly as he turns around and walk away as he pull out a necklace with a silver star shape that looks alot like Zero.

"Because you won't last, once you die" after that head headed towards a steam engine with a skull at the front.

This is the Phantom Train, a train that lead to the living and world of the dead. What gonna happened in the future?

* * *

 **As a new Kamen Rider will come soon.**

 **Speaking of Kamen Rider, here are separated stories between, Kamen Rider Den-O x Assassination Classroom as well pairs**

 **Kamen Rider Den-O: The Assassination Adventure (Zero X Maya)**

 **Kamen Rider Den-O: Yuuki Shatter Snow (the alter route story of Kamen Rider Den-O: The Assassination Adventure) (Zero X Yada)**

 **See ya later, and thank you for reading this story movie.**


End file.
